Rumble la menace mécanisé
by super0silver
Summary: Rumble, plongé dans sa routine quotidienne découvre un soir l'enlèvement de plusieurs Yordle de son village. Décidé à vouloir agir il se prépare dès le lendemain à leur venir en aide.


**Rumble, la menace mécanisée.**

 _ **par Super0silver**_

Chapitre : Rumble le yordle.

Partie 1

Dans tout Valoran, il existe de nombreux lieux tous les plus fascinants les uns que les autres. En partant du désert ardent de Shurima aux côtes de glace de Freljord, Valoran est occupée par de nombreuses créatures qui vivent en communauté. Bon nombre de c'est créatures sont des humains ou des yordles : Il s'agit de petites créatures d'un mètre de haut semblable á des hamsters ; d'autres sont uniques et parfois légendaires.

Á Bandle City, c'est le royaume des yordles. Cette petite ville est pleine de ces créatures joyeuses et téméraires á la fois. Ils vivent dans des huttes colorées et si confortables. Il y a rarement des humains dans cette ville voir quasiment jamais. Comme toute ville, on trouve loin des quartiers résidentiels une décharge publique où tout le monde est invitée á jeter ses ordures afin qu'ils puissent être recyclés. Le climat est stable, il ne fait ni chaud ni froid et l'odeur des fleurs se trouvant dans la forêt voisine donne à Bandle City son calme et sa gaîté.

Tout le monde se connait a Bandle, les yordles sont très amicaux avec leurs semblables, et évidement tout le monde connait le yordle solitaire vivant près de la décharge. Il s'agit de Rumble. Il n'aimait pas les gens malhonnêtes. Rumble était orphelin, il ne parlait presque jamais de ses parents et n'a ni frère ni cousin. Il arrive que les gens parlent de lui, de cette singularité aux talent inouïe pour la mécanique, de ce yordle qui n'oublie jamais de rendre les coups et ce quel qu'en soit l'auteur. Il se trouve qu'auparavant, le surdoué scientifique qui enseigne comme professeur à l'Université de Piltover, avait remarqué les talents de Rumble et aurait pu faire de Rumble son disciple. Sur la carte, Piltover était à l'opposé de Bandle, elle se trouvait à l'extrême nord du continent mais moins au nord que Freljord. On l'appelait la cité du progrès. Mais Zaun, la cité "rivale" de Piltover se dit plus avancé en technologie et n'hésite pas à faire des coups bas afin d'affaiblir cette dernière. Rumble avait du mépris envers Heimerdinger, "lui et ses acolytes sont des vendus qui donnent la technologie yordle aux humains pour le prix de leurs sympathie" ainsi était l'opinion du jeune yordle.

La journée touchait à son terme, Rumble avait fait sa route quotidienne dans la décharge pour récupérer quelque matériau. Il s'en servait occasionnellement pour diverses réparations.

Rumble : Alors... Deux boulons taille trente et trois mètre de cuivre... Pas mal, c'est dommage de gâcher tout ça on pourrait encore s'en servir. Dit Rumble en regardant les nuages orangés, puis il ajouta. Le soleil se couche déjà ?! Whoa, je vois à peine le temps passer quand je traine ici.

Il était vêtu de son habituel pantalon d'un bleu grisâtre, de son habit de tous les jours, de sa ceinture d'outils, de ses bottes, de ses lunettes qui fendaient sa crête et de ses gants couvert d'huile et de sutures. Il avait derrière lui sa meilleure création, un robot de deux mètre de haut qu'il avait fabriqué il y a de cela très longtemps. Il avait longtemps rejeté les actes de contribution que faisait Heimerdinger à Piltover, alors il décida de créer Tristy, un monstre de guerre dont il prend les commandes afin de prouver aux autres de quoi sont réellement capable les yordles.

Il se retourna et se mis marcher vers Tristy, le sac plein de trouvailles. Mis sa cargaison dans le coffre, monta au commande de la machine et tourna la clé de contact. La machine avait légèrement besoin de chauffer avant de tourner à plein régime. Il saisit sa clé à molette et la mise sous son siège. Rumble connaissait parfaitement sa machine, "pas trop chaud et ni trop froid" disait-il. En effet le plein potentiel de sa machine se situait dans cette "zone rouge". S'il activait tout en même temps sa machine surchauffait et il risquait d'être brûlé au second degré.

Rumble : Voilà c'est la bonne température, maintenant on peut partir ma belle.

Il avança aux commandes de sa machine vers la sortie, puis tourna à droite afin de se rendre au quartier résidentiel là où il avait son logis. A chaque fois qu'il passait en ville dans sa machine, tout le monde admirait cette invention qui faisait même la fierté de certains yordle.

La nuit tomba et Rumble, n'était plus qu'à trois mètre de sa maison. Ce n'était pas le luxe, mais c'était bien quand même, il ouvrit la porte du garage où rangea sa machine. Ça sentait le métal et on pouvait ressentir la pièce absorber la chaleur qui se dégageait de la machine à peine éteinte. Rumble mis son sac sur l'étable mais était trop fatiguer pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il passa la porte du salon, monta dans sa chambre, mis ses gant et ses botte dans un coin, retira sa ceinture et retourna au salon. C'était l'heure du dîner. Le frigo était plein et le choix de Rumble fit un morceau de tarte avec un peu de jus de baie. La tarte était froide, pas de soucis Rumble avait sa propre astuce, mettre le plat sous sa machine donner deux-trois coup d'accélérateur et voilà c'était chaud. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil avec son plat tout chaud. Il prit la télécommande et alluma la télévision, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à part une émission sur des matchs de la ligue qui date de très longtemps. Puis la chaine d'information ;

Journaliste : Bonjour ici Bandle News et voici les gros titres de cette semaine. Le conflit ne cesse toujours pas entre Noxus et Démacia, les deux plus grande factions ne se font certes plus la guerre depuis plusieurs mois mais aucun traité de paix n'a été signer.

Rumble : Je me demande depuis combien de temps ça dure...

Journaliste : Le grand scientifique Ziggs sera de retour ici à Bandle, tout le monde a hâte de revoir le "maitre des Hexplosifs".

Rumble : Hé ! Ce bon vieux Ziggs rentre déjà ? J'ai toujours apprécié ce type, lui au moins reste fidèle vis-à-vis des autres yordles.

Journaliste : Et pour finir les autorités sont toujours sur l'enquête de la disparitions des quatre jeunes yordles, les petites filles sont toujours portées disparues et la découverte du cadavre de l'une de ses filles fait perdre espoir aux familles victime de l'absence de leurs enfants.

Rumble : ...

Rumble était sous le choc en voyant les images de la petite fille sans vie, la peau couverts de bleus et de lacérations.

Rumble : Ce n'est pas normal des choses pareils, je me demande ce qu'ils font pour régler la situation mais sa a pas l'air de s'arranger.

Notre yordle regarda l'actualité puis parti se coucher avec un poids dans le cœur, trouver le sommeil ne sera pas facile.

La nuit a été longue plusieurs fois il avait pensé aux trois filles restantes. Où sont-t-elles ? Vont-t-elles bien ? Sont-elles vivantes? Il était tôt, les oiseaux chantaient à la fenêtre, trop fort d'ailleurs et Rumble se leva pour se laver le visage. Il se regardait dans le miroir, il voyait quelqu'un de triste, non pas à cause des filles, mais pour des raisons assez personnelles. La télé était toujours allumée et Rumble profitait de ce moment pour écouter les informations du matin pendant qu'il préparait le petit-déj (le petit déjeuner). Les nouvelles étaient moins bonnes, d'une certaine façon.

Journaliste : ... Et aujourd'hui toujours pas de nouvelle des trois filles disparues, le gouvernement commence vraiment à s'inquiéter sur cette affaire des plus troublante. Mais on nous a rapporté ce matin qu'un des filles avait réussi être retrouvée.

Rumble : Oh ! Quel soulagement ! C'est à croire que mes prières ont étés entendues !

Journaliste : Nous avons ce matin le chef de la police, le commissaire avait lui et son équipe mener une enquête dans la décharge publique la veille. Parler nous de ces moments commissaire.

Commissaire : Et bien rien n'a été facile pour la fille qui a réussi à nous contacter depuis une radio de fortune. Elle a décrit les environs et je suis partit avec mon équipe afin de lui venir en aide le plus vite possible.

Journaliste : Et la petite fille comment elle va ?

Commissaire : Elle est chez ses parents qui sont très heureux d'ailleurs, elle est très fatiguée et à besoin de repos.

Rumble : Mmmm... Je me demande si je pourrais aller la voir un moment, qui sait, elle doit savoir où sont les autres. Je dois aller me préparer, ce bon vieux Ziggs arrive bientôt.

Rumble sortit prendre l'air un moment, le quartier dans lequel il vivait était calme. La zone résidentielle était toujours animée le soir, on n'y trouve bon nombres de tavernes et de boutiques marchandes. Le ciel était d'un bleu magnifique et les rayons du soleil donnaient vie aux ombres des arbres. Il ne savait pas où donnée de la tête devant ce spectacle de la nature. Sur sa droite, il avait comme ce sixième sens qui le liait avec sa machine. Il ferma les yeux et s'imaginait la douce chaleur de son siège, le vent ardent de son lance-flamme et le son des engrenages tournant à toute vitesse. C'était un véritable plaisir pour les neurones toute cette ambiance paisible. Se glissait dans ses oreilles une voix lointaine.

... : Regarde un peu ou tu vas ! Tu veux finir souffler pas l'explosion ou quoi ! ... Mais bien sûr roule plus vite aller ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais CENT KILOS D' HEXPLOSIF DANS MES BAGAGES !

Rumble ouvrit ses yeux ambre et regarda vers la gauche. Il vit deux yordles sur une charrette. L'un d'entre eux lui semblait très familier. Il se leva en direction des yordles puis plaça ses main sous forme de haut-parleurs et cria ;

Rumble : Héooo... Ziggs c'est toi ?

... : Rumble ? Hahaha ! Attend moi j'arrive !

Rumble se mit marcher en direction de son ami mais celui-ci l'arrêta

Ziggs : Attend ! Ne bouge pas, regarde-moi ça !

Ziggs était très heureux de voir son ancien camarade et pour fêter les retrouvailles il avait sa petite idée. Rumble avait fait un signe du pouce et regardait la scène une vingtaine de mètre plus loin. Ziggs avait fini de taper sur son chauffeur et pris un sac à l'arrière de la charrette.

Rumble : Son fait du bien de le voir en forme, au moins il n'a rien cassé en venant. Faut croire qu'il a dû changer à l'Université Yordle de Piltover.

Ziggs n'avait pas bougé, il descendit avec le sac, fit trois pas en avant. Jeta le sac à terre et se mis entre lui et Rumble.

Rumble : Ah, il a fait tomber le sac, se doit être la fatigue du voyage. dit Rumble en souriant

Ziggs regardait son ami au loin avec son sourire qui reliait ses deux jours, une diode commençait à clignoter sur le sac.

Rumble : Qu'est-ce que... Attend quoi ?!

Il n'avait pas fini de réaliser ce qui allait se passer mais une détonation avait retentie derrière Ziggs, celui-ci s'était envoler haut dans le ciel en riant au éclat et avait pour cible Rumble qui regardait le spectacle les yeux grands ouverts. Il atterrit aussi brusquement qu'il avait décollé.

Ziggs : Hahaha ! Et voilà comment se déplacer vite et sans effort !

Rumble : Mais sa vas pas ! On est en pleine ville ici tu ne peux pas faire tout exploser !

Ziggs : Hé, je me suis retenu tout le voyage ! En plus mon conducteur était le pire compagnon de route que j'ai eu ! Cette idiot à faillit nous faire tomber dans un ravin ! Je me demande s'il ne consomme pas des champignons hallucinogènes.

Rumble : Hahaha... Mouais peut-être, c'est possible. Ça fait du bien de voir un vieil ami. Bon retour parmi nous Ziggs. dit Rumble en lui tendant la main.

Ziggs là lui serra, toujours de manière aussi énergétique. Il était toujours comme ça, on ne sait d'où lui vient son don pour les explosifs. Pendant une période, tout ce qu'il fabriquait explosait, même quand il n'y avait pas d'éléments chimique pour créer une explosion, ce qui d'ailleurs est très étrange. Son voyage à dû prendre des semaines. Il portait toujours les mêmes lunettes rondes en acier renforcé et avec un lien de cuir à l'arrière. Il portait également une demi-blouse marron avec un pantalon noir et des chaussures beiges.

... : Salut Ziggs ! dit une voix enjouée et avec un timbre léger. C'était la voix de Tristana.

Tristana était connue par tous les yordles, elle avait un très fort caractère. Elle faisait partie de l'équipe spéciale de Bandle en tant que canonnière. Jamais elle n'avait fuis un combat. Elle était avec Teemo, un autre membre de cette unité spéciale.

Ziggs : Héla ! Comment allez-vous ? Tristana, Teemo ! Vous avez tous grandit depuis le temps ! dit Ziggs en serrant la main de Teemo.

Teemo était venu simple, avec une veste bleue et son chapeau de patrouille qui ne le quittait presque jamais. Tristana avait un gilet noir, un short gris et de longues bottes brunes.

Teemo : Toi aussi Ziggs, cela c'est fait déjà cinq ans depuis ton départ. Il avança et mis son bras autour de Ziggs puis continua. Tu nous as tous manqué Ziggs, bon retour.

Tristana s'avança et donna à Ziggs un cadeau de petite taille.

Tristana : Ça c'est moi qui l'ai fait, c'est une de tes fameuses bombes mais... avec une petite touche personnelle.

Ziggs : Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ça explose ?

Tristana : Mais non ! Enfaite...

Ziggs jeta le cadeau en l'air.

Ziggs : Alors ça n'a aucun intérêt, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai déjà assez de bagages.

Tristana regardait à la fois embêter et déçu son cadeau faire des vrilles en l'air, Rumble fit deux pas en arrière et rattrapa le cadeau, intacte.

Rumble : Je te le rangerais avec les restes des "bagages". Tu ne l'as même pas ouvert, ne le jette pas alors.

Teemo : Oui, tu pourras le faire faire "hexploser" plus tard.

Tristana : Tu peux me dire merci aussi ? dit Tristana dans un début de colère.

Ziggs : Mais imaginons que je dise merci, si je n'aime pas ce qu'il y a dedans alors j'aurais menti !

Tristana ne comprenait plus rien...

Tristana : Bon pas grave, hey les gars ! Et si on allait fêter ça tous ensemble avec Ziggs ? Enfin, sa fait pas mal de temps que on s'est pas vus... Et déplus je suis sûr que plein de gens viendront te voir aussi.

Ziggs : Sa me semble être une bonne idée, là-bas, il n'y avait même pas d'hydromel yordle !

Teemo : Allons en boire alors ! On te laisse s'installer nous on va en ville pour réserver une taverne. Tu viens Tristana ?

Tristana : Hum... Je vais les aider d'abord.

Teemo : Super ! Bon à ce soir alors.

Teemo partit en fessant signe de la main à ses amis.

Ziggs : Par la sainte dynamite ! J'ai laissé mes valises avec cette abrutit ! Devancer-moi, d'abord je dois livrer mes bombes au hangar où je travaille, puis je dois lui donner son argent.., je reviendrais très vite.

Ziggs couru vers la charrette au loin, à peine arrivé on pouvait l'entendre d'ici

Ziggs : ... Comment sa tu vas demander plus ? Si on se refaire à la condition dans lesquels tu as mis un scientifique de MON prestige, alors c'est TOI qui devrait me payer ! ...

Rumble n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'un vieil ami soit rentré, un vrai. Il s'était imaginé un moment comment ça devait être l'Académie Yordle... Il sentit un pincement sur la hanche ce qui le fit sursauter.

Tristana : Eum... Tu penses à quoi Rumble ? dit doucement Tristana.

Rumble se retourna et regardait les yeux violets de Tristana.

Rumble : Heu... Je...je me disais que Ziggs était revenu et...et que...Qu'on allait pouvoir rediscuter comme avant.

Tristana : Au fait, merci, d'avoir sauvé mon cadeau, en vrai j'ai eu du mal à le faire...

Rumble : Tu connais Ziggs, si ça n'a ni rapport avec la science, ni avec les explosifs, sa l'intéresse moins. Il mit sa main sur l'épaule de de Tristana pour la rassurer puis dit, Il l'aimera quand il l'ouvrira, j'en suis sûr.

Tristana vint se blottir doucement contre Rumble qui lui rougissait légèrement, puis elle dit d'une voix de nouveau joyeuse.

Tristana : Merci Rumble. Toi au moins tu sais me remonter le morale. ..T'est tout chaud... Sava ?

Rumble : Euh... Oui mais s'il te plait... Lâche-moi un peu...

Tristana recula brusquement puis dit :

Tristana : Raah... Mais qu'est qu'il y a ? Tu ne veux même pas que je te fasse un câlin ?

Rumble : Si... C'est juste qu'ici on est un peu dehors...

Tristana : Bah quoi ? Ya presque personne ! Elle avança tout près de Rumble. Ah... Mais attend. Tu préfères qu'on fasse ça chez toi ?

Rumble : NON NON NON ! Je n'ai pas dit ça ! C...

Rumble reçu une grosse gifle de Tristana qui lui laissa une marque rouge sur la joue.

Tristana : Et puis quoi encore ! J'ai rien dit non plus ! aaaah... Rumble... Bon aller on n'y va sinon on sera en retard.

Rumble : Attend ne part pas, je vais sortir ma machine du garage sa ira plus vite.

Rumble entra chez lui et ouvrir la porte du garage, Tristy était déjà à bonne température, il avança sur de lourd mouvement mécanique et s'arrêta devant Tristana. Il se leva et lui tendit la main. Elle marcha sur un support puis s'installa sur la partie supérieure de la machine, Rumble lui proposa de s'assoir près de lui mais elle préférait avoir le vent dans la figure.

Rumble : Bon, accroche-toi alors.

Il avança le long de la rue sous un calme paisible, il se retournait de temps en temps pour regarder Tristana apprécier sa route. Elle avait les yeux fermés et le sourire sur les lèvres. Ils n'étaient plus loin de chez Ziggs qui était déjà là. Il n'y avait pas de garage alors Rumble se rangea entre deux maison, il prenait également soin de ne pas approcher sa machine des murs en bois : ça laisse une marque noire. Ziggs avait presque tout déposé au hangar, seul ses habits, son kit de fabrication de poche et quelques affaires restaient. Il y avait beaucoup de poussière chez lui. Rumble ôta son blouson et Tristana fis de même pour son gilet. Ils ne commencèrent pas le salon, puis la cuisine, et enfin l'étage. C'était amusant dans un sens, Ziggs leur racontait ses diverses "mésaventures" notamment la fois où il a sauvé ses professeurs d'une prison Zaunienne avec une bombe unique ! Ils avaient fini, la maison était propre, mais leur estomac vide.

Ziggs : Je vous propose de me laisser préparer. avança Ziggs.

Rumble et Tristana : Non !

Tristana : On n'a tout nettoyé et tu risques de tout remettre sens dessus dessous.

Rumble : Et j'imagine que le frigo est vide... Bon je vais aller voir ce que je peux trouver pas loin.

Tristana : Bonne idée.

Rumble sortit pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de vendeur de petit gâteau dans les parages, il demanda à un passant des informations à ce sujet et effectivement, il y avait bien un vendeur de gâteau pas loin. La commande fut rapide et il profita également pour demander d'autres informations sur les habitants du coin.

Rumble : Dis, tu ne saurais pas où je pourrais rencontrer les parents de la fille qu'on a retrouvé dernièrement?

Vendeur : Tu parles de celle qui a été retrouvé hier nuit ?

Rumble : Oui, c'est exact.

Vendeur : Eumm je sais juste que ce matin des médecins son passer dans cette maison là-bas. dit le vendeur en pointant une maison au loin.

Rumble : Et tu es sûr qu'elle habite là-bas ?

Vendeur : Non, mais il y a de grande chances... Tenez c'est prêt. Dix pièces s'il vous plait.

Rumble lui donna onze pièces comme gage de remercîment il se hâta chez Ziggs pour distribuer les gâteaux. À peine ayant passé le seuil, il vit Ziggs qui portait un collier avec une mini bombe sur le bout. Elle ressemblait à celle qu'il avait l'habitude de fabriquer : Roux avec un crâne yordle blanc dessus.

Ziggs : Alors, ta vue ça ? Ça pète n'est-ce pas ?

Rumble : Ah ouais... Pas mal, vraiment pas mal, il vient d'où ?

Tristana : Ça, c'est mon cadeau. dit Tristana en riant.

Ziggs avait finalement aimé son cadeau, Rumble mit le sachet de gâteau sur la table et chacun d'eux en mangea. Ziggs n'avait pas mangé gâteau yordle depuis son départ, il fut le premier à se resservir.

Le soleil commença à se coucher. Tristana avait remis son gilet et enfilait ses bottes, Ziggs avait juste fini de prendre sa douche. Il descendit puis dit :

Ziggs : Bon, je suis réellement fatiguer, mais comme pour UNE fois on fête quelque chose en mon honneur, je ne risque pas de rater ça !

Rumble : En fait moi je ne pourrais pas venir...

Tristana : Mais pourquoi ?

Rumble : Je dois faire quelque chose d'assez personnel.

Tristana : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Rumble : Rien que je puisse dire, mais je vous retrouverais plus tard peut-être, après, je vous en parlerais. Pour l'instant, il mit sa main sur l'épaule de Ziggs, vas fêter ton retour mon vieux.

Ils sortirent ensemble puis ils se séparèrent dans une rue, Rumble était venu avec sa machine et comme il n'y avait encore aucun garage, il la cacha une maison plus loin. Il y avait un yordle sur la devanture de la porte, il discutait avec un autre yordle. Rumble s'approcha et dit :

Rumble : Bonjour monsieur, vous habiter ici ?

Habitant : Effectivement, comment puis-je vous aider ?

Rumble : Eh bien voilà j'ai entendu ce qui se passait à Bandle ces derniers temps. Et je sais également que votre fille a été retrouvée dernièrement. J'aimerais lui parler s'il vous plait.

Habitant : Mais qui étés vous ? Comment pouvons-nous vous faire confiance ?

Rumble : Je veux retrouver toutes les filles disparue, je pensais qu'elle pourrait peut-être m'aider.

Habitant : Elle ne parle pas beaucoup depuis qu'elle est revenue, que penser vous de revenir demain ?

Rumble : Absolument pas ! Il ne faut pas perdre de temps ! ... Écouter, je veux juste lui parler gentiment, si elle ne veut rien me dire alors je reviendrai une autre fois.

Habitant : Vous pouvez essayer, mais je vous en prie, c'est encore une jeune adolescente, ne lui faite pas revivre de tels moments.

Rumble : Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Rumble entra dans le foyer, c'est calme et bien ranger. La femme du yordle était partie chercher leur fille à l'étage, mais elle ne voulut pas descendre. Rumble décida d'aller à sa rencontre, il frappa à la porte puis entra. La salle était sombre, la lumière éteinte et la jeune fille assise sur son lit avec une peluche dans les bras. Elle regardait Rumble qui fermait la porte derrière lui, puis, doucement il dit :

Rumble : Salut, je suis là pour t'aider tu n'as rien à craindre ...

Elle ne répondit pas, il avança et tenta de s'assoir près d'elle. Aussitôt, elle fit un mouvement sur le côté pour garder ses distances de l'inconnue qui faisait intrusion dans sa petite chambre.

Rumble : .. Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir envie de me parler ?

Petite fille : ... (Signe négatif de la tête)

Rumble : ...mmmh.. Je m'appelle Rumble, et toi comment t'appel tu ?

Elle mit un peu de temps avant de parler, mais Rumble n'avait pas entendu.

Rumble : Excuse-moi .. Je n'ai pas entendu, tu peux le redire un peu plus fort ? dit Rumble en tendant l'oreille

Petite fille : .. Meela, je m'appelle Meela..

Rumble : Ah, Meela tu as un très joli nom, et lui, ton ami, comment il s'appelle ?

Meela : Il n'a pas de nom, je l'appel peluche..

Rumble : Tu sais moi quand j'étais petit, je n'avais pas de peluche comme toi. Tu en n'as de la chance !

Meela : Pourquoi ? Ton papa et ta maman ils ne t'aimaient pas ?

Rumble : Hum.. On va dire qu'ils n'y avaient pas pensé. dit Rumble avec un léger sourire. Tu penses que tu pourrais me répondre si je te pose des questions ?

Meela : Quoi, toi aussi tu veux me poser des questions ?

Rumble : Comment ça ?

Meela : Tout à leur des hommes en uniforme son venu me poser des questions mais je ne leur ai rien dit. Ils me faisaient peur...

Rumble : Tu as du avoir beaucoup peur ces derniers jours..

Meela se leva et s'assit près de Rumble, elle retroussa une de ses longue manche et montra à Rumble des marques plutôt étranges..

Meela : C'est des méchants qui m'on fait ça, je me suis enfuie.

Rumble regardait les marque sur le bras de Meela, elles avaient l'air récentes, c'étaient de petite marque rondes encore enflées. Rumble passa deux doigts sur l'une d'elles, légèrement il essayait de déterminer la cause de ces marques mais il était loin d'être un médecin.

Rumble : Tu sais comment ils on fait ça ?

Meela : Non plus très bien, ils m'avaient immobilisé sur une table et m'on bander les yeux, mais c'était.. comme si ils voulaient me prendre mon sang..

Rumble : Ton sang ? Et ils ont parlé pendant qu'ils te faisaient ça ?

Meela : Je me rappelle qu'avant moi il y avait une de mes amies qu'ils ont aussi prises mais je ne l'ai pas revue. L'un deux disait : "Celle-là elle sert à rien elle n'est pas du bon groupe" et l'autre à dit "bon ça nous fait deux sur trois c'est déjà bien, laisse, je m'occupe de celle-ci".

Rumble : Combien étiez-vous ?

Meela : Quatre

Rumble sentait de moins en moins cette affaire.. Pourquoi une prise de sang ? Et puis, quel groupe ? Il posa une dernière question à Meela :

Rumble : Combien ils étaient et étiez-vous quand tu t'es enfuie ?

Meela : ... Je ne sais vraiment pas.. Ils étaient beaucoup, beaucoup de yordles et il y avait aussi un humain je pense..

Les humains... Voilà donc le souci.. Les humains.. Rumble ne les aimait pas et voilà qu'en plus il découvre qu'un humain à son rôle dans tout ça..

Meela : Quand je me suis enfuie, l'un deux avait fait tomber les caisses dans lesquelles ils nous m'étaient. La serrure de ma caisse c'était endommager et...

Quelqu'un poussa la porte, c'était le père de Meela :

Père de Meela : Oh tu es debout ma puce ?.. Jeune homme viens ici je dois te demander quelque chose..

Rumble se leva en caressant les cheveux noirs de Meela puis retrouva son père près de la porte.

Rumble : Je vous écoute.

Père de Meela : Et bien ! Je vois que vous vous entendez bien avec ma fille. J'aimerais vous demander une petite faveur. Voyez, moi et ma femme ratons la célébration du retour de Ziggs et elle m'en voudra si je ne l'amène pas avec moi.

Rumble : Et où est-ce que j'interviens ?

Père de Meela : Je ne veux pas laisser ma fille toute seule, ici, ça vous dérangerait de la garder ?

Rumble : C'est une grande fille voyons.

Le père baissa légèrement sa voix.

Père de Meela : C'est pour sa sécurité. S'il vous plait.

Rumble n'avait pas que ça à faire. Lui aussi partait à cette fête.. Il n'avait pas fini de lui poser des questions et il ne lui restait presque plus rien à lui demander...

Rumble : .. Bon je dois vous avouez moi aussi je dois y aller mais bon, Ziggs est mon ami proche on aura le temps de se voir.

Quitte à faire ce sacrifice, on ne sait jamais...

Père de Meela : Vraiment ? Oh merci infiniment ! Nous partons tout de suite. Prenez bien soin d'elle !

Rumble le regardait partir, il n'en revenait pas, cet homme venait de laisser sa fille avec un inconnu. Rumble n'avait aucune envie de faire du mal à Meela, mais trouvait naïf le père de cette pauvre fille. Chacun ses priorités en fin de compte...

Meela : Où va-t-il encore ?

Rumble : Je crois qu'il sort avec ta mère.

Meela : ... Il n'était pas là non-plu quand ils sont venus me prendre.. Vous allez partir monsieur Rumble ?

Rumble : Non c'est moi qui te garde, justes pour ce soir. Aller viens, continuons là où nous nous étions arrêtées.

Il ferma la porte et s'assit près d'elle

Meela : Humm .. Ah oui.. Ma serrure s'est brisée et j'ai attendu la nuit pour m'enfuir. J'ai couru dans la forêt, sans m'arrêter, et quand j'ai vu l'arrière de la ville avec la décharge, je me suis cachée là-bas.

Rumble : Tu dois courir vite dis-moi, tu te rappel où ils vous avaient amené ?

Meela : ..non.

Rumble avait fini, les informations que lui avait donné Meela était précieuse et il n'avait qu'une envie, voire deux : Retrouver les deux filles restante et brûler ces criminels jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse distinguer la peau des os. Meela avait sommeil, Rumble la borda et s'assit sur une chaise près de son lit.

Les nuits sont très calme à Bandle, la pièce était sombre mais la lune envoyait sa lumière à travers les carreaux de la fenêtre. Il appréciait le silence, la douce fraîcheur de la pièce. Et dans l'obscurité divisée de la pièce il se rappela un souvenir douloureux. Il avait toujours eu un coin dans son cœur qu'il avait entièrement dédié à Tristana, la yordle étant si amicale avec tout le monde, il ne s'avait pas comment s'y prendre. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il a nommé Tristy, sa machine que Rumble entretien avec amour et tendresse. Teemo était plus proche de Tristana que lui, cela faisait de ce dernier une sorte de concurrent. Il n'avait rien contre Teemo jusqu'au jour où Teemo jeta des fleurs à Tristana. Il se sentait si impuissant devant cette situation, ça lui brisait le cœur de voir Tristana d'avantage attirer par la frimousse et les prouesses militaires de Teemo. Alors que lui, par des approches assez maladroites, espérerait faire tomber amoureuse la jeune yordle. Il ne baissait pas les bras, mais au fil du temps, il manque idée et se fait largement distancer par Teemo. Il avait mis ses sentiments de côté cette nuit-là. Certes il aime énormément Tristana, mais l'image du cadavre de ce matin lui ôtait toute envie, sauf évidement celle de trouver les coupables. Les humains sont des êtres ignobles, ils se servent de leur semblable pour avoir de la reconnaissance. Ils tuent, volent, détruisent, et vendent leurs âmes pour le prix de pièce d'or. Rumble savait que cette affaire sentait l'intérêt humain, ils sont très malins, jamais à Bandle une petite yordle de son âge aurait pu être tué par des yordles. Il se leva et avança vers la fenêtre.

Rumble : Je dois trouver l'endroit où sont les autres. Elles ne sont peut-être plus vivantes, mais je dois trouver l'humain qui est derrière tout ça.

Rumble avait cette rage quand il parlait. Celle qui sortait également de son lance-flamme.

Leurs voisin d'en face était resté chez lui, il y avait encore de la lumière chez lui. Rumble avait repérer deux individus en longue tenue sombre. Ils ne bougeaient pas, l'un d'eux fixait la maison et l'autre regardait aux alentours, la ruelle était vide. Celui qui guettait tapota le dos de son prochain. Rumble les observait de la fenêtre, eux ne pouvait pas le voir. Tout à coup ils sortirent des dagues, le reflet de la lune les avait trahis. Brusquement lis se mirent à courir vers lui. Il entendit une porte craquer dans un bruit étouffer. Très vite, il alla cherche la chaise où il était assis pour bloquer la poigner de la chambre. Il avait ses deux mains sur la porte pour retenir les assassins quand ils se mirent à donner de violant coup sur la porte. Meela se réveilla en sursaut :

Meela : Qu'est-ce qui se passe !?

Rumble : Pas le temps de t'expliquer ! On doit sortir d'ici !

Rumble n'avait aucune chance contre les assaillant, les affronter de front serai du suicide. Meela se mit à courir en cherchant une sortie. Les coups sur la porte devenaient de plus en plus forts et la porte pouvait céder à n'importe quel moment. Elle se mit devant la fenêtre et regarda désespérément Rumble.

Rumble : C'est la seule sortie ?

Meela : Mais c'est trop haut !

Rumble : Brise-la ! Tiens attrape !

Rumble lui lança sa clé-à-mollette, elle brisa la fenêtre d'un mouvement créant une brèche dans le mur. La porte allait céder, il ne leur restait plus assez de temps. Il fallait improviser.

Rumble : Vite, monte sur mon dos et serres moi le plus fort possible !

Meela monta sur le dos de Rumble qui avait ses mains sur la porte. Elle passa ses bras autour de la poitrine de Rumble et croisa également ses jambes.

Meela : C'est bon, je suis prête !

Rumble lâcha la porte en laissant la charge sur les pieds de la chaise. Il se mit à courir en direction de la brèche et sauta avec Meela sur son dos. La hauteur se faisait sentir pendant le saut, comme un aiment. L'impact du choc avait mis Rumble sur ses genoux, les mains en avant, le poids de Meela n'arrangeait rien mais sous l'effet de l'adrénaline il n'eut pas le temps de sentir les cristaux de verre transpercer ses mains. La porte avait céder. Meela descendit de son dos et il se releva.

Rumble : De ce côté.

Rumble couru et fis monter Meela à l'arrière de Tristy. Il monta aux commandes et retourna en face de la maison. Les ravisseurs se mirent à courir en cherchant la fuite. D'un tir de harpon électrique, le premier s'effondra dans un hurlement aigue. Et le deuxième s'arrêta et mis les mains en l'air.

... : Je vous en supplie ne me tuer pas !

Rumble n'avait pas fini d'avancer et en même temps qu'il écrasait le corps du premier d'un mouvement de massue il fit virevolter le second. Sa structure avait atterrit sur un rocher voisin, mais il n'était pas mort. Rumble demanda à Meela de rester dans la machine, il descendit et marcha vers lui. En s'arrêtant, il remarqua que c'était un yordle. Il se pencha vers lui et lui dit :

Rumble : Qui est-tu ?

... : Achève moi..

Rumble : Je te le demande encore une autre fois, qui es-tu et pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

... : Ah...haha... Vas au diable !

Rumble : Bon, très bien.

Il se releva, avança vers Tristy et dit à haute voix : Meela, tu peux me passer la boite rouge qui est dans le coffre ?

Elle lui apporta la boite et il retourna le voir. Meela les voyait partir, il n'y avait personne autours, elle voulut suivre Rumble mais celui-ci insista qu'elle reste dans la machine. Elle avait un peu froid, il se faisait tard, elle senti en frisson lui parcourir le dos quand elle entendue un cri venant de la forêt. Elle ne voulait plus bouger, puis quelqu'un montait dans la machine, c'était Rumble. Il avait du sang sur le visage.

Meela : Est-ce que... C'est fini ?

Rumble : Oui, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, on rentre maintenant.

Rumble avait réussi à faire parler le yordle, Meela, elle ne disait plus aucun mot. Il ne comptait pas la ramener chez eux, il est déjà trop tard. Une dizaine de minute plus tard Rumble rangea sa machine dans son garage. Meela descendit en serrant fort Rumble.

Meela : Où sommes-nous ?

Rumble : Chez moi, viens, je vais aller dans la douche un moment, tu pourras dormir dans mon lit.

Meela suivait timidement Rumble tout en découvrant la maison. Elle s'étala de fatigue sur le lit, la tête orientée vers la porte de la douche. Rumble retirait douloureusement avec ses dents, les cristaux incrustés dans ses mains. Il saignait abondement, sa main gauche étant moins abîmer, il s'en servit pour rapidement appliquer de l'alcool sur ses mains. La bouteille tomba et se brisa par terre.

Meela : Tout va bien ?

Rumble : Oui, euh... Tu peux venir me donner un coup de main s'il-te-plais ?

Le liquide coulait au sol, se mélangeant à des gouttes de sang qui on coulées un peu plus tôt. Meela ouvrit doucement la porte, Rumble était assis au fond de la petite pièce. Il y avait plein de sang par terre et sur lui.

Rumble : J'ai besoin que tu m'aide à bander mes mains mais sans les doigts. Tu te rappelles de la boite que tu m'as passé tout à l'heure, je garde quelques bandages là-bas.

Meela se pressa de prendre la boite en traversant la maison, elle remonta avec la boite en métal et alla rejoindre Rumble en évitant la bouteille cassé. Elle se mit sur les genoux et pris sa main droite.

Rumble : Non, tu dois d'abord désinfecter les plaies avec de l'alcool, regarde derrière toi, essaye d'en récupérer avec du coton.

Meela tenta bien que mal d'imbiber le coton avec la solution alcooliser :

Meela : Tu es sûr que sa vas pas te faire mal ?

Rumble : Si, mais si tu n'en mets pas sa vas s'infecter et se sera pire !

Meela pris la main de Rumble et y appliqua fermement le coton, elle fit de même pour l'autre main. Rumble grimaçait furieusement mais c'est quand le liquide pénétra au cœur des plaies qu'il se mit à hurler. Meela se leva pour remplir un seau d'eau, elle prit une éponge et se remit en position de départ. Elle se rapprocha du visage de Rumble et lui nettoya la face couvert de sang. Elle lui tenait la joue tout en faisant des quarts de cercle avec son autre main. Elle avait fini et lui bandait les mains.

Meela : ça risque de mettre du temps à guérir..

Elle s'arrêta pour bailler la bouche grande ouverte derrière son poignet.

Rumble : Il se fait vraiment tard, je pense que ça ira, vas te coucher.

Meela se leva en mettant la boite de côté, Rumble sortit de la douche et prit un drap dans un coffre.

Rumble : Tiens, ça va te tenir chaud.

Meela reçu le drap et le serra contre sa poitrine en regardant Rumble se diriger vers le salon.

Meela : Tu ne vas pas dormir ?

Rumble se retourna

Rumble : Si, je dors sur mon siège. Bonne nuit.

Meela : Bonne nuit..

Il éteignait chacune des lumières sur son chemin jusqu'au garage. Il s'installa sur Tristy en tenta de se reposer en oubliant la douleur de ses deux membres.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, il entendit du bruit dans le salon, il saisissait sa clé à molette et descendit de Tristy. Il se positionna devant la porte et l'ouvrit doucement. Il y avait Meela derrière :

Rumble : Tu ne dors pas ?

Meela : Je n'arrive pas à dormir... J'ai un peu peur toute seul en haut.

Rumble : Tu as peur ?

Meela : S'il-te-plait, ça te dérange si je viens dormir avec toi ?

Rumble : ...

Meela : Aller s'il-te-plais, je ne prends pas beaucoup de place. dit Meela en souriant.

Rumble : Bon, d'accord, mais après laisse-moi dormir.

Rumble remonta dans le poste de commande en aidant Meela, il y avait suffisamment de place, Meela donna une partie de la couverture à Rumble tout en se mettant à l'aise dans ce nouveaux nid. Elle se frotta doucement à Rumble avant de s'endormir sur son torse. Rumble caressait les cheveux de Meela du bout de ses doigts, la pauvre, elle doit être très touchée intérieurement. Il pouvait sentir sa peau frissonner, ou bien ses mains trembler légèrement, malgré son calme. Elle était plutôt courageuse à son âge. Il se fatigua et posa finalement sa main sur la hanche de Meela. Au moins, ils étaient tous les deux au chaud. Grâce aux informations qu'il avait pu avoir de la part de l'assassin, il sait où se trouve les autres et n'as plus beaucoup de temps.

 **Partie I Chapitre 2 : Le choix du silence.**

 _ **par Super0silver**_

Chapitre 2 : Le choix du silence.

Le sol était couvert de braise, de longues colonnes s'envolaient haut dans le ciel. On entendait des hurlements, des cris, des gémissements. Le temps s'était arrêté, l'air chaud était irrespirable. Le ciel était noir de par d'immenses nuages de fumée. Mais bizarrement, il faisait froid, tout à coup. Un froid déchirant la peau et pénétrant les os, givrant la moindre molécule d'eau. Puis derrière lui se mit à crier Tristana. Il se retourna et la vit à genoux, les yeux rivé vers lui. Un homme en armure sombre lui tenait la tête.

... : Tristana !

Il se mit à courir, sur un sol qui fondait sous ses pieds. La course était désespérer. L'homme la lança à terre et se mit à lui donner des coups de pieds au ventre.

... : Arrête ça !

Sourd, il continua, en écrasant la yordle, lui brisant violement les côtes, une à une.

... : Arrête je t'en supplie...

Il n'entendait plus Tristana crier. Elle était déjà morte, il s'écroula à terre, et se mit à verser des larmes.

... : Pourquoi... Pourquoi elle... Ce n'est pas juste...

Teemo : Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne ta jamais aimée.

... : Hein ?

Ziggs : Tu penses trop à toi, égoïste, c'est pour ça que les humain te regarderont toujours de haut.

... : Mais... Mais...

Il en devenait sourd, des paroles. Il en devenait aveugle, de la scène. Plus rien ne compte dorénavant. Je dois mourir...

Meela : Hé, tu vas bien ?

... : Meela ?

Tout le décor se mit à fondre, il ouvrit les yeux. Meela se tenait en face de lui.

Meela : Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Rumble : Je... Je crois.

Meela : Il avait l'air horrible.

Il faisait très chaud sous le drap, Rumble transpirait. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais il n'allait pas tarder. Rumble se leva en laissant Meela. Il monta dans la douche pour se rincer le visage. Il se contenta de se verser de l'eau sur la figure. Il prit un blouson et sorti dehors pour prendre l'air. Il s'adossa sur le mur près de la porte, les bras croisés. Puis il ferma les yeux un instant. Il se remémorait l'interrogatoire qu'il avait eu avec le yordle il y a quelque heure de cela.

... : Tu ne pourras jamais toutes les sauvées !

Rumble : Je ne te demande pas ton avis, dit moi où elles sont.

... : Jamais, tu ferais mieux de me laisser partir.

Rumble : Je n'en ai pas envie.

... : Ça ne sert à rien ! Détache-moi de cet arbre !

Rumble : Tu vois ça ? dit Rumble en allumant un chalumeau. C'est avec ça que je soude ma machine.

... : Et alors... Hé ! N'approche pas ça de mon visage !

Rumble : Où sont-elles ?

... : ...

Rumble se mit à rapprocher davantage le chalumeau.

... : AAAAH ! NON ARRETE !

Il continua, sa joue commençait à fondre et les tissus se disloquaient comme du cidre. Il hurlait très fort. Rumble retira le chalumeau.

Rumble : Je n'ai pas encore fini, mais je te laisse deux choix. Soit tu me dis où elles sont, combien vous êtes et pourquoi vous leurs faites des prises de prises de sang, puis je te libère. Soit, je continue, en t'arrachant une à une, tes griffes, puis en allumant cet arbre, avec toi dessus. Choisit.

... : ... Arg, sale, fils de.. Arg.

Rumble : Tu sais, plus je te regarde, plus tu me fais penser à ces humains. Tu as cinq secondes.

... : Ok... Ok.. Argn... Elles, elles sont dans un campement pas loin d'ici.

Rumble : Où ?

... : À une... demi-journée... au nord d'ici.

Rumble : Continue.

... : On... On est les seuls yordles.. Au campement.. Il n'y a que des humains..

Rumble : Combien ?

... : Une.. Une.. Une dizaine je crois...

Rumble : Bien, et maintenant je peux savoir pourquoi ?

... : On n'en sait... Rien.. Moi et mon frère..

Rumble : Tu mens.

... : Non ! Argn.. Je le jure... Ils nous ont juste demandé de leurs apporter des petites yordles... Tout ce qu'on voulait.. C'était juste un peu d'or... Je sais pas pourquoi...

Rumble : ...

... : J'ai tout dit... Arrg.. Libère-moi.. Je t'en supplie..

Rumble : Tu as fait ta part du marché.

Rumble se baissa pour ramasser sa clé-à-mollette.

... : Qu'est-ce que tu...

Rumble : Tu as trahi ta propre race pour de l'or, et tu as essayé de tuer, toi et ton.. "Frère", une fille de sang-froid. Je vais t'éviter une mort douloureuse, les types comme toi qui ont été corrompu par des humains, je les laisse pas dans la nature.

Ce fut les dernières paroles de Rumble avant qu'il ne revienne à Tristy. Il rouvrit les yeux, et aspira à plein poumon l'air frais du matin. Peu importe le moment, une bonne bouffé d'air frais, sa lui rendait l'esprit calme. Si seulement il n'était pas blessé, il serait déjà parti. Il salua un yordle qui allait au champ, ils sortent très tôt le matin. Contrairement à ceux qui ont fêté très tard le soir. Il se releva et retourna dans la maison. Il s'arrêta devant la porte du garage, Meela dormait toujours.

Rumble : J'imagine qu'elle va avoir faim.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et se mit à préparer le repas du matin. C'est comme la mécanique, il faut être précis. Le lait chauffait dans la casserole, puis il se mit à bouillir. Il éteignit le feu mais laissa la casserole en la recouvrant d'un couvercle en métal. Il avait déjà trop mal à la main, le lait c'est bien mais pas suffisant, il aurait aimé faire plus.

Le soleil s'était levé dehors, les oiseaux chantaient, les feuilles des arbres s'envolait portées par la douce brise. Meela se retournait, encore et encore, puis ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait jour, la lumière pénétrait la sombre pièce à travers le salon. Elle se leva et s'étira. En observant de nouveau autour, elle se rappela qu'elle n'était pas chez elle mais chez Rumble. Une agréable odeur lui caressa la figure. Vite, elle descendit et se dirigea vers le salon, là où mangeait Rumble.

Meela : ... Coucou. dit Meela encore un peu endormie.

Rumble : Tu t'es réveillée ? Vien boire un peu de lait, je t'ai déjà servi avec un morceau de pain à côté.

Meela prit son bol sur la paillasse et mit son pain entre les dents, puis elle partit s'assoir à la petite table, en face de Rumble. Il l'avait attendue pourtant, mais ne tenait pas à la réveiller. Elle avait déjà fini son pain et buvait à grand coup son lait. Son bol était vide, et celui de Rumble à moitié plein. Elle s'essuya la bouche et releva la tête.

Meela : Mmmm... C'était très bon !

Rumble : Mais c'est juste du lait.

Meela : Je sais, mais il avait bon goût, comment tu as fait ?

Rumble : J'ai ajouté un peu de sucre rose pendant que je le préparais.

Meela : Du sucre rose ? Je n'en ait jamais vue.

Rumble : C'est normale, il n'y en a pas ici. Il faut aller très loin pour en trouver. J'en avais un peu alors je t'en aie mis.

Meela : Euh... Est-ce... Je peux en avoir encore s'il-te-plait ? demanda timidement Meela.

Rumble : Attend un peu, je vais t'en faire encore.

Rumble ralluma le feu et versa le lait qui lui restait dans la casserole. Meela le fixait, elle avait hâte que ce soit prêt. Il sorti un petit sac en cuir d'un des compartiments du meuble voisin. Il versa le reste du sucre dans le lait, c'était l'équivalent de deux pincés de sucre. Il remuait légèrement puis servit de nouveau Meela.

Rumble : C'est un peu chaud, attend un peu avant de boire.

Meela : Merci ! Mmmm.. Ça sent tellement bon.

Rumble retourna s'assoir à table en regardant Meela boire son lait. Ça la mettait de très bonne humeur. Aussitôt, son bol fut de nouveau vide, elle s'en lâchait les lèvres avec plaisir. Puis elle regarda Rumble les yeux grand ouvert.

Meela : Alors ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui.

Rumble semblait étonné par la demande.

Rumble : On ne va rien faire, je vais te ramener chez tes parents.

Meela cessa immédiatement de sourire.

Meela : Mais.. Je suis bien ici moi.

Rumble : Peut-être mais tes parents ont besoin de toi. Tu ne peux pas vivre ici Meela.

Meela : Et pourquoi pas ! Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas.

Rumble : Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas tes parents ?

Meela baissa la tête.

Meela : Ils ne veulent pas de moi, il voulait un garçon, et ma mère ne m'aime pas parce que mon père passe plus de temps avec moi qu'avec elle.

Rumble : Mais non, ne dit pas ça Meela. Tes parents t'aiment beaucoup.

Meela : Mais ils n'ont même pas essayé de me retrouver quand j'ai disparue !

Rumble : ...

Meela : J'étais partie seule dans la forêt parce que ma mère me frappait. C'est comme ça qu'ils m'ont attrapé. Je veux rester ici, s'il-te-plait.

Rumble : Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas te garder ici. Moi-même je vais bientôt partir.

Meela : Alors amène-moi avec toi !

Rumble : C'est hors de question.

Meela : Mais je peux...

Rumble : J'ai dit non !

Meela regardait Rumble la bouche entre-ouverte, son visage se crispait, ses yeux se mirent à briller, elle se leva de la chaise et couru dans le garage. Elle monta dans la machine et s'enfonça la tête dans le drap. Rumble l'entendait pleurer, sa lui faisait de la peine.

Meela : Ce n'est pas juste ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'être aussi méchant avec moi !

Rumble comprenait le chagrin, mais il préfère la savoir ici, en sécurité. Il ne comptait pas l'amener avec lui, pas quand il savait qu'il allait se battre contre des humains. Les pleures ne cessait pas et Rumble ne les supportait plus, il alla également dans le garage.

Rumble : Je ne peux vraiment pas t'amener avec moi Meela, arrête de pleurer. J'aurais aimé te garder avec moi mais je ne peux pas.

Meela : Si ! Tu peux !

Elle se mit à pleurer si fort qu'elle en toussait. Il monta dans la machine et tenta de consoler Meela. Mais celle-ci le repoussait. Il saisit alors son bras puis la força à le regarder.

Rumble : Meela, pleurer n'arrangera rien. Tu te fais du mal.

Meela : Je... Je ne veux pas que tu me laisse... Je t'en supplie... Amène-moi avec toi.

Meela cessa de résister puis serra très fort Rumble.

Meela : Je... Je t'en supplie... Ne me laisse pas tou... toute seule...

Rumble : Tu ne seras pas toute seule. Je vais voir ce que je pourrais faire.

Meela sera longtemps Rumble, elle s'était très vite attaché à lui depuis la nuit dernière. Rumble s'en était moins attaché, mais il pouvait ressentir les pensées de Meela dans son regard. Il allait la garder le temps de partir.

Rumble : Bon, aujourd'hui j'ai un peu mal aux mains alors je ne pourrais pas aller récupérer des matériaux. Je vais aller rendre visite à mon ami Ziggs.

Meela : Qui c'est ?

Rumble : C'est un scientifique, mais un peu à sa sauce, viens si tu veux, j'ai quelque bricoles à lui demander.

Meela était plus calme et elle partit prendre une douche. Rumble espérait que Ziggs serait debout et en état de réfléchir. Dehors, la température avait repris son cours normale, nul besoin de s'inquiéter du froid. Ziggs n'habitait pas très loin, enfin, à pied sa allait être plus long. Il attendait Meela au salon tout en imaginant la menace dont il fera face :

Rumble : Bon, ce sont des humains, j'en aie vu plein qui se battent en armure et avec des épées, si j'ai de la chance, ce sera les mêmes. Mais ils y en a aussi qu'ils se servent de magie et autres sorts... J'imagine que se sera juste un petit campement. Peut importer, si ça brûle donc ça me va. Ziggs pourrait m'aider à donner un peu de piment à Tristy.

Meela dessinait les escaliers, elle fit signe à Rumble qu'elle était prête. Ils sortirent dehors et Rumble prit bien soins de tout verrouiller. On ne sait jamais.

Rumble marchait plutôt vite, les mains couvert de bandages avec Meela à ses côtés. Il profita de la route pour lui demander plus de renseignement à propos des autres yordles disparues, afin qu'il puisse les reconnaitre.

Meela : Je me rappelle qu'une d'entre elles portait des verres ronds. Elle écrivait aussi. Parfois, elle écrivait dans son journal.

Un journal, écrire, verres rondes.

Meela : Et l'autre, hum... Je crois qu'elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, elle criait énormément au début. Je pense qu'a force, elle a dû perdre espoir...

Rumble : A quoi ressemblait-elle ?

Meela mis la main sur son ventre puis dit :

Meela : Elle avait de longs cheveux bleu sombre jusque-là...

Elle toucha du doit sa paupière droite puis ajouta :

Meela : Ici, elle a une cicatrice, ils l'ont frappé pour qu'elle se taise un jour. Ils étaient vraiment sans cœur...

Cicatrice, long cheveux bleu sombre.

Rumble : Tu ne connais pas leur nom ?

Meela fit signe de la tête que non, elle ne s'en souvient plus. C'était déjà bon de pouvoir les reconnaitre. La maison de Ziggs grandissait sur l'horizon. Il était tout près. Rumble avança et alla frapper à la porte. Rien ne se passa.

Rumble : Ziiiggs ! Ouvre la porte ! C'est Rumble !

Il attendit encore... Toujours rien.

Meela : Peut-être qu'il n'est pas là

Rumble : Bien sûr qu'il est là ! Il ne veut pas ouvrir, je pense qu'il doit dormir.

Rumble comptait rentrer par la force quand tout à coup une explosion retentie dans la maison. Il se pressa d'ouvrir la porte. Ziggs courait dans tous les sens en criant :

Ziggs : Haha ! Quand ils sauront que j'ai pu faire une explosion sans poudre à canon, ils se plieront tous devant mon génie !

Ziggs avait aperçu Rumble durant son troisième tour de salle et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se précipita de serrer énergétiquement la main de Rumble, quand celui-ci hurla de douleur.

Rumble : Mais sa vas pas ?! Tu ne vois pas que je suis blessé ?

Ziggs : Cher ami, viens contempler la puissance de mon génie !

Rumble : Bien sûr...

Ziggs : Oh ! Bonjour jeune demoiselle ! Venez, venez voir ce que j'ai réussie à faire !

Meela se cachait derrière Rumble face à cette étrange personnage Ziggs les fit entrer chez lui et les installa. Meela regardait autour et Rumble se tenait encore la main droite. Ziggs défendit à toute vitesse et s'assit devant eux.

Ziggs : On ne ta pas vue hier Rumble ! Tu as raté une soirée d'enfer ! Et au lieu d'être venu, tu es partit faire je ne sais quoi pour avoir des bandages.

Rumble : Oui j'étais occupé.

Ziggs : Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Meela n'écoutait pas la conversation, elle admirait la décoration chaotique de la pièce, certes mal rangée, mais avec un certain ordre.

Rumble : Meela ?

Meela : ... Oh, excuser moi, je m'appelle Meela. dit gentiment Meela juste avant de recommencer à observer la pièce.

Ziggs : ... Meela... Dit Rumble, tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé dans tes lettres.

Rumble : Oui, sa date d'hier, mais ce n'ai pas le plus important.

Ziggs : ... Je t'écoute. dit Ziggs en se tenant le menton.

Rumble : Je vais avoir besoin de ta puissance de feu. Pour réduire un camp en poussière.

À peine Rumble avait fini de dire sa phrase que le regard de Ziggs se mit à briller derrière ses lunettes.

Ziggs : Je vois... Eh bien, j'ai ce qu'il te faut.

Rumble : Oui mais sa doit être précis, je dois localiser ma frappe. Donc une bombe qui explose tout... Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Ziggs : Je vois... Mmmmmmh.. Bien ! Combien de temps est-ce que j'ai ?

Rumble : Un jour, mais je compte venir faire le travail avec toi.

Ziggs : Avec tes mains... Sa sera pas évident.

Rumble : Je peux essayer.

Ziggs était d'accord, Ziggs prit ses affaires et ensemble ils partirent vers son hangar. Rumble se disait que Meela risquait de s'ennuyer alors il décida de la confier à Tristana, le temps d'une journée. La jeune Yordle connaissait la canonnière et avait hâte de la voir. Étant pressé de travailler sur une nouvelle arme de destruction massive, Ziggs, lui, partit directement au hangar.

Contrairement à la maison de Ziggs, celle de Tristana était presque neuve. Evidemment, Tristana préfère les grands espace, la nature, les hautes plaines. Rumble frappa à la porte. Meela était très excitée et ne tenait plus en place.

Meela : C'est vraiment ici qu'elle habite ?!

Rumble : Oui... dit Rumble en regardant Meela excitée comme Ziggs avec ses explosifs.

La poignée tourna, et la porte s'ouvrit. À sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas Tristana mais Teemo qui ouvrit la porte. Meela avait cessé de sautiller.

Teemo : Hé salut Rumble et bonjour à toi. dit Teemo le sourire plein je joie.

Rumble : ...

Meela : Elle n'habite pas ici, Tristana ?

Teemo : Si, mais vois-tu elle dort encore, on est rentré très tard hier. Donc elle est un peu fatiguée. Continua Teemo.

Meela : Oh...

Teemo : Tout va bien ? Tiens, tu t'es blessé Rumble ? Tu n'es pas venu hier également. Je pense que tu devrais passer moins de temps avec ta machine.

Rumble : Et moi je pense que tu ne devrais pas être ici. grogna Rumble.

Teemo : Ça, ça ne regarde que moi.

Rumble : Pourquoi t'es ici ?

Teemo : Parce que j'ai dormis ici, voilà tout. Et maintenant si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, vas bricoler un peu, sa vas te changer les idées.

Rumble : Tu te fou de moi là ! Depuis quand tu dors ici !

Teemo : Tu n'as vraiment rien d'autre à faire ?

Rumble : Mais répond moi !

Teemo : Haha, calme toi voyons. Il y a encore des gens qui dorment.

C'était trop, Rumble ne pouvait plus se contenir, peu importe qu'il ait des blessures ou non. Il devait frapper cet arrogant de Teemo. Vivement, il lança un coup de poing de la main droite en direction de Teemo.

Meela : Non ! Ne fait pas ça !

Mais Teemo, agent si bien entrainé, dévia le coup en direction du mur près de la porte. La main de Rumble s'écrasa contre le bois sec. Il s'écroula par terre et se tenait de nouveau la main. Les bandages redevenaient de nouveau rouge vif.

Teemo : Mauvaise idée, tu n'as aucune raison de t'énerver comme ça Rumble. Bon, puisque tu étais passé me redire bonjour, je vais aller continuer ma besogne. À la prochaine.

Meela s'était ruée vers Rumble pour voir s'il allait bien. Ce n'était pas bon. Rumble qui voulait guérir le plus vite possible. Venait de raccourcir la durée de vie des deux filles restante. Il se releva. Et se dirigea finalement vers le hangar avec Meela. Meela ne comprenait pas la réaction de Rumble.

Meela : Pourquoi as-tu fais ça Rumble ?

Rumble ne voulait plus parler, le fait de surprendre Teemo chez Tristana. Il ne s'y attendait pas. De plus, sa main allait prendre deux fois plus de temps à guérir. De simples bandages ne suffiront pas, il faut carrément l'immobiliser.

Meela : ... Ta main est vraiment dans un salle état.

Rumble : Merci, j'avais remarqué. rétorqua Rumble.

Sa réponse froide avait glacé Meela, elle ne pensait pas qu'il était à ce point frustré.

La route fut longue et lourde. Ils étaient arrivés au hangar. La salle était haute et le portail immense, dedans, des lumières disposées sur le même axe, éclairait la pièce. Ziggs était au fond, Rumble s'assit à table en gardant ses mains sur le ventre. Ziggs se retourna et questionna Rumble sur sa blessure soudaine. Meela expliqua ce qui c'était passé en épargnant à Ziggs la raison du pourquoi.

Ziggs : Tu t'es mis dans un sale état dite donc.

Rumble : Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû... Maudit Teemo. Chuchota Rumble.

Ziggs : Je pense qu'il faudrait se concentrer sur ta blessure d'abord. Euh, petite, approche.

Meela : Je ne suis pas petite ! dit Meela en avançant vers Ziggs.

Ziggs lui donna quelque directive pour faire une préparation ayant des propriétés curative. Ziggs se blesse souvent, comme tout savant, transmettre son savoir à un "disciple" ferait de lui sa fierté. Meela tombait à point nommé.

Les fioles dansaient sur le plan de travail, Ziggs avait fait ça toute sa vie ; mélange, synthèse... Meela essayait de suivre, tout allait très vite. Une heure plus tard, une première dose était prête. Meela la versa dans un récipient et l'apporta à Rumble.

Meela : Tiens, ça va te soigner.

Rumble qui tenait encore sa main. Pris le verre et bu d'une traite, la solution rougeâtre. Le goût était presque transparent. Comme de l'eau dont on a oublié la source. Meela repartit ranger le reste des doses dans un sac bleu. Ziggs informa Rumble que les soins ne sont pas immédiat et que ce n'est pas une potion magique. Il vint s'assoir près de lui et lui demanda.

Ziggs : Bon, tu ne n'a toujours pas dit pourquoi et comment tu t'es blessé. Ni pourquoi cette fille te suit depuis ce matin. Alors ?

Rumble : Tu as entendu parler des enlèvements de ces derniers jours ? Il se trouve que Meela s'est échappée, elle sait quelque chose alors je suis partit la voir hier. Mais cette nuit-là, il se trouve que des gens sont venu la "reprendre", évidement aucun d'eux n'est parti vivant. Je sais où se trouve leurs campement. Avec un peu de chance, elles seront là-bas.

En sortant du hangar, la nuit était déjà tombée. Rumble accompagna Meela chez ses parents, arrivée au seuil du foyer, il frappa à la porte.

Meela : Tu penses que c'est nécessaire ?

Rumble : Absolument, tes parents ne t'ont pas vue depuis hier soir...

À peine il avait fini que la porte s'ouvrit sur un couple de parents furieux. Le père s'avança en hurlant le nom de sa fille.

Père : Meela ! Où étais-tu tout ce temps ! Ta mère et moi on s'inquiétait beaucoup ! On a trouvé ta chambre en désordre ! Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu rentres !

Meela demeurait apeurée sous les cris de son père. Rumble assistant à la scène, s'avança afin de prendre la parole.

Rumble : Monsieur je suis celui qui avait gardé votre fille la veille...

Père : Évidement ! Bien sûr que c'était vous le jeune yordle qui devait garder ma fille le temps d'une nuit ! Vous savez ce que je vais vous faire moi ?

Rumble : Hé ! Des gens sont venus pour essayer de tuer votre fille !

La mère de Meela ne disait rien, elle semblait furieuse... Elle s'avança et prit la parole.

Mère : Merci de votre action jeune garçon, vous pouvez partir. Meela, entre nous devons te parler.

À cet instant, Meela regardait désespérément Rumble comme pour lui demander de faire quelque chose.

Père : Écoute ta mère ! Entre sans tarder !

Meela avançait lentement, péniblement, essayant de gagner du temps afin que Rumble puisse dire quelque chose. Hélas il ne pouvait pas s'interposer entre un enfant et ses parents. La porte se ferma et Rumble rentra chez lui.

Meela marchai doucement. Son père renfermait la porte derrière elle. Il lui fit signe de s'assoir dans la pièce calme, elle saisit une chaise.

Père : Meela...

Sa mère prit alors la parole.

Mère : Où étais-tu donc toute la journée ? Tu tiens encore à te faire enlever ? Soit, va s'y, la porte est grande ouverte !

Meela : Mais, j'étais juste partie me réfugier chez Monsieur Rumble, après j'allais revenir.

Mère : Et lui qui c'est ?

Meela : Oh c'est un gentil ...

Meela se prit une gifle froide de sa mère.

Mère : Tu n'es qu'une sotte, un inconnu...

Père : Mais voyons !

Mère : Ta fille me fatigue, elle ne nous sert à rien, elle ne fait que jouer dehors et à s'aventurer je ne sais où.

Père : N'est-ce pas ce qu'une fille de son âge doit faire ?

Mère : Moi à son âge je lavais la maison, ce qu'elle ne sait même pas faire...

Meela : Mais si j'aide papa à...

Sa mère lui donna une deuxième gifle, plus forte, plus douloureuse. Meela sous le choc tomba de la chaise. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, elle courut en pleurant en direction de son lit pour s'y réfugier.

Père : Mais, mon amour pourquoi la frapper ainsi ? dit le père à son épouse.

Mère : Tu vois ta fille comment elle m'insupporte ? En plus de ne savoir rien faire, elle ose me répondre ! Si ça ne dépendait que de moi elle ne serait déjà plus ici. De toute façon, je porte un autre de tes enfants. Veille à ne pas le rater celui-là. Elle soupir longuement... elle reprend. Quand je pense que l'on aurait pu tout recommencer.

Père : Mais voyons ! C'est aussi ta fille.

Mère : Je n'en veux pas.

Père : Elle t'aime !

Mère : Et toi ? M'aimes-tu au point de la laisser nous envahir ?

Père : ...

Mère : Soit, je te laisse faire ton choix.

Elle lui tourna le dos et prit une chaise. Le père était là, debout, bouche bée. Puis après quelques instants son choix fut clos.

À l'étage, Meela avait si mal que pleurer ne suffirait pas à décrire la déchirure que chacune des gifles lui donnait. Elle avait beau se rouler dans son drap, ça ne changeait rien. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois que ça mère là corrigeait, mais ces gifles n'avaient que le goût du marbre. La douleur s'estompait lentement, assez pour que Meela puisse dormir. Elle ne priait que pour ne plus avoir mal, c'était insupportable.

Plus loin, vers le nord, Rumble regardait Tristy dans le garage assit sur un tas de briques. Il avait dans sa main gauche un verre contenant un liquide pourpre. C'était sa deuxième dose de la journée. Cette mixture est vraiment efficace : On pourrait voir ses plaies cicatriser en regardant bien. La main de Rumble lui faisait déjà assez moins mal pour ne pas y penser. Il était tard, Rumble n'avait pas sommeil, il avait suffisamment dormit quelque heures plus tôt.

Rumble : Très bien, j'ai déjà assez d'énergie pour me mettre au travail. Ne perdons pas de temps.

Évidement par travail, il voulait dire faire des plans, il n'avait alors pas assez récupérer de ses blessures.

Il dessinait sur une immense feuille de papier, il imaginait alors une machine réellement imposante ; classe et destructrice. Fait d'acier froid et blanc avec des bandes rouge sang. Une vitre noire dont on ne pourrait voir que de l'intérieure, coffrant un cockpit suréquiper où trône un siège en cuir. C'était alors la partie "esthétique" car ce qui intéressait réellement Rumble c'était l'armement. Il imagina alors une perceuse, elles peuvent tout faire y comprit percer des lignes ennemies bien sûr. Le lance-flamme était disons la marque de fabrique de Rumble. Mais ses flammes avaient l'air d'étincelle face aux bombes de Ziggs. Pourtant, le dispositif qu'il avait fabriqué était suffisamment puissant pour inhaler une forêt entière. En réfléchissant, il eut un déclic : ses flammes ne sont pas assez chaudes. Il se rappela qu'en allant voir le forgeront de Bandle, il chauffait sont métal si intensément que l'air autour se déformait, les flammes de son four elles, étaient bleue. Les siennes sont rouges. Rumble avait du pain sur la planche pour parfaire sa machine mais cela ne lui prendra qu'un jour plein. Ayant déjà bien avancé il partir se coucher en laissant son garage tel qu'il est. Juste avant de se coucher, il reprit encore une autre dose de solution.

Les fenêtres laissaient passer la lumière sans aucune résistance, le flux dorait la pièce. Passant dans ses cheveux puis remontant dans la pièce. Son lit était humide au niveau de sa tête. Meela se lava lentement en se rappellent les évènements survenu la veille. A son habitude, elle devait descendre pour prendre de l'eau dans la cuisine afin de se laver le visage. Cette idée que de croiser sa mère en défendant lui faisait frissonner les poils du dos. Elle entendait des bruits de coups en bas, comme si quelqu'un tapait du bois. Elle descendait alors lentement les marches, une à une, jusqu'en bas. Elle entendait alors son père parler.

Père : Ah, si je savais faire ça moi-même, je n'aurais pas à me lever tôt le matin pour aller labourer mon champ. Oh tenez, une autre planche. Je crois que celle-ci est de la bonne taille. Attendez, je vais voir ce que je peux trouver à l'étage.

En arrivant au seuil de l'escalier, il surprit Meela qui descendait, il se mit alors à sourire, sa fille descendait les marches.

Père : Meela... Ton ami est venu ce matin, il est venu de bonne heure. Oh Meela, (il l'a prend alors dans ses bras) si tu savais l'erreur que je m'apprêtais à commettre si ton ami n'était pas venu. J'avais l'intention de partir avec ta mère, de t'abandonner ici. Toute seule, sans rien, ma petite fille... Pardonne-moi (il pleure).

Meela : Papa...

Père : Ta mère me contrôlait, elle voulait qu'on parte, mais je ne m'en suis rendu compte que quand ton ami me l'as fermement dit. Ah... Je me sens, libéré. Tiens, vas le voir il renforce notre porte.

Elle releva la tête tandis que son père passa derrière elle pour monter à l'étage. En avançant timidement elle se tenait derrière Rumble qui fixait des boulons.

Rumble : Alors, bien dormie ?

Meela : Un peu, que fait-tout ?

Rumble : Je remplace la porte, ensuite je vais réparer ta fenêtre et ta porte, ça ne me prendra pas beaucoup de temps.

Meela : Oh... Tu répare les portes ?

Rumble : Quoi ?

Meela : Ton travail, tu es celui qui répare les maisons des gens ?

Rumble : Oui je pourrais mais ça limiterais mon génie.

Meela : Génie ?

Rumble : Oui, moi mon génie c'est de la mécanique. (En déposant son marteau et en se tournant vers elle) Et toi, tu aimes faire quoi ?

Meela : Moi ? Euh... J'aime allez avec mon papa le matin aux champs ! Et jouer aussi avec mes amies, mais ... elles ne sont plus là.

Rumble : On les retrouvera. Regarde là-bas, sur la table, je t'ai apporté du sucre rose.

Meela : Vraiment ?! dit Meela avec un visage rayonnant.

Son père descendait en même temps, il apportait des planches de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de sa fille en lui caressant la tête.

Meela : Mais tu disais que on en trouvait loin de Bandle. Tu en avais encore ?

Rumble : Non pas le moindre grain.

Tout à coup, Meela sursauta avant de crier :

Meela : Tes mains ! Tes mains ! Elles sont guéries ?! Les bandages, les blessures ! Il n'y a plus rien ! Papa regarde !

Papa : Oui tu as vu, il m'a tout raconté. Meela vas te doucher et mange quelque chose, on n'a presque fini.

Meela : D'accord papa.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Rumble avait fini. Leur maison était réparée, suffisamment. Rumble devait partir, mais il n'allait pas oublier la petite Meela. Il avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle était de nouveau aux bords des larmes mais Rumble lui fit signe de ne pas pleurer. Son père lui devait énormément : pour avoir sauvé sa fille et pour l'avoir protéger malgré son comportement égoïste. Rumble posa sa main sur son épaule, il prit la parole.

Rumble : Nous avons tous des défauts. Vous avez énormément de chance d'avoir une personne que vous pouvez chérir. Ne l'abandonner pas, elle vous admire.

Il sortit de la maison, l'air fit voler ses lunettes. Le temps se gâtait, probablement une tempête. Il était pourtant tôt mais on aurait cru que la nuit tombait. Il monta sur sa machine, posa ses outils sous le siège et se dirigea vers le hangar de Ziggs.

Le vent soufflait plutôt fort, Ziggs attendait devant la porte, il laissa entrer Rumble avec sa machine.

Ziggs : On dirait que sa vas mieux !

Rumble et Ziggs fouillèrent l'ensemble du hangar afin de fabriquer un composant utile. La machine ne Rumble était pourtant bien complète.

Ziggs : Au fait, tu sais si Tristana viendra nous aider ?

Rumble : Ne m'en parle pas.

Ziggs : Comment ça ? Tu ne lui a rien dit ?

Rumble : Non, et pourquoi lui dirai-je ?

Ziggs : Ah... Je vois, ça n'a donc pas marcher entre vous depuis mon départ. Et comme une occasion se propose où tu pourrais être le héros de Bandle, tu ne lui dit rien.

Rumble : Non, ce n'est pas ça !

Ziggs : Hmm ?

Rumble : Je n'ai rien à prouver. Je pourrais agir ainsi c'est vrai, mais cette situation vas au-delà d'une simple occasion. Ziggs, pendant ton absence, j'ai vu comment l'humain traite les yordles. Pour eux on est de la vermine, une sorte de sous-race. On n'a de la valeur que si on peut leur servir à gagner de l'argent. Si je veux il aller tout seul c'est que je le veux, je veux écraser ces maudits humains jusqu'aux derniers. Pour qu'ils sachent que nous, les yordles, on ne rigole pas.

Ziggs : Mmh... Je vois. Excuse-moi l'ami. Continuons les recherches.

Les recherches allaient reprendre quand la porte du garage fut ouverte. Le vent emplit la pièce d'un air froid et humide. Tristana entrait dans la pièce hermétiquement fermé. Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os. Elle n'était pas encore à portée de les entendre.

Rumble : Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là Ziggs.

Ziggs : Je lui ai demandé de venir.

Ziggs se leva et partit accueillir Tristana, il lui donna une couverture pour se sécher.

Tristana : Je voie la machine de Rumble, il n'est pas là ?

Ziggs : Il arrive, tiens le voilà qui viens.

Tristana : Salut Rumble, tu vas bien ?

Rumble : Sa peut aller. Toi t'es trempée.

Tristana : Oui. Dit Tristana en rigolant légèrement

Elle s'assit sur une chaise en étalant la couverture le long de son corps. De l'eau s'était incrusté dans ses bottes alors elle dut les retirer. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur la chaise sans laisser la moindre partie de son corps hors de la couverture.

Tristana : Hey Ziggs, elle sent la poussière ta couverture.

Ziggs : Oui c'est avec cela que je recouvre mes machines, je t'apporte tes boulets j'arrive.

Ziggs alla alors chercher la cargaison de Tristana. Il s'agissait de boulets calibre 400, Tristana les attendait depuis un bon moment. Ziggs les apporta avec lui. Pendant ce temps il laissa Rumble et Tristana seul. Rumble profita du moment pour parler à Tristana.

Rumble : Dis, hier j'ai croisé Teemo chez toi. Il te dérangeait pas j'espère ?

Tristana se mit à rire.

Tristana : Non il cherchait juste un endroit où dormir comme tu sais qu'il n'habite pas ici. Tu pensais à quelque chose d'autre Rumble ? demanda Tristana en détournant la tête avec un sourire narquois.

Rumble se mit à rougir.

Rumble : Hum (tousse), je ne sais pas moi.

Tristana prit les mains de Rumble.

Tristana : Tu sais on n'est plus des gamins, si tu veux me dire quelque chose dit le moi.

Rumble : ... Je ... mmmh.

Il détourna le regard en direction de la porte. Hésitant sans rien dire, il avait de la sueur froide qui coulait sur ta tempe. Il regarda Tristana du coin de l'œil.

Ziggs : Voilà j'ai tr..

Ziggs assistait à la scène, Tristana qui l'aperçu relâcha doucement les mains de Rumble.

Ziggs : Je ne dérange rien ?

Tristana : Non on discutait juste un peu. Alors voyons voir ce que tu m'as apporté... Whoa c'est pas mal tout ça merci Ziggs !

Ziggs : Pas de soucis. Bon on doit continuer à bosser moi et Rumble.

Rumble : Oui c'est vrai, à tout à l'heure.

Il marcha derrière Ziggs puis celui-ci s'arrêta pour lui parler.

Ziggs : Alors, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Rumble : Hein quoi ? Continue à avancer.

Ziggs : Bon très bien.

Ils continuaient à marcher dans le hangar.

Après avoir trouvé quelques bricoles intéressantes ils se mirent à fabriquer ensemble des éléments qui constitueraient une version amélioré de Tristy. Tristana qui ne pouvait pas ressortir comme il pleuvait, alla jeter un coup d'œil aux deux scientifiques.

Tristana : Hé vous faites quoi tous les deux ? Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Il y avait des étincelles qui jaillissaient de l'endroit où Rumble soudait, il releva ses lunettes.

Rumble : Tu pourrais me passer cette chambre à combustion là-bas ?

Tristana regarda à gauche puis à droite, elle s'avança puis toucha de la main ce qu'elle désignait comme "une chambre à combustion". Rumble fit signe de la tête pour dire qu'elle avait trouvé juste. Mais Tristana n'arrivait pas à soulever le cylindre métallique.

Tristana : Bon sang, c'est vachement lourd ça ! J'aurais besoin d'aide.

Ziggs : Fait le juste roulé jusqu'ici, je vais prendre la grue.

Elle fit rouler le composant jusqu'a eu et s'arrêta pour regarder l'immense machine. Ça ne ressemblait déjà plus à un tas de ferraille. Elle voyait son reflet sur le chrome de la machine.

Tristana : Whoa... Elle est géante, ça vous à prit beaucoup de temps pour faire tout ça ?

Rumble : Ziggs avais déjà commencé, mais c'est juste l'esthétique, on doit monter l'armement.

Tristana : Et, vous compter en faire quoi ?

Rumble : Mmm... Tu te rappelles de l'autre fois, quand je ne suis pas venu à la fête ?

Tristana : Oui d'ailleurs tu ne nous avais pas rejoints. dit Tristana en s'asseyant sur la chambre de combustion.

Rumble : Je compte me faire les humains qui ont kidnappé les petites yordles. Comme ça je les ramènerais ici.

Tristana se mit à rire.

Rumble : Hum ? Qu'est ce qui te fait donc rire Tristana ?

Tristana : Oh non, rien de bien méchant, c'est juste que tu parles comme une sorte de héro. Tu t'es trouvée un nom ?

Ziggs : Rumble avance j'ai fini les réacteurs.

Rumble : Ce n'est pas drôle Tristana.

Tristana : C'est bon je rigole monsieur le yordle archi sérieux.

Ziggs : Rumble, j'ai fini les réacteurs.

Rumble : Ah ! Excuse-moi Ziggs, heu Tristana j'aurai besoin de la chambre à combustion.

Tristana se leva avec un léger élan, puis recula pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la scène de travail.

Tristana : Je n'avais jamais vue Ziggs et Rumble travailler aussi sérieusement pour une machine.

Le soleil se couchait, c'est ceux qu'on aurait pu voir s'il ne pleuvait plus. Mais les rues de Bandle étaient vides. Le tonnerre grondait au loin d'un long bruit sourd. Dans le hangar Rumble et Ziggs avait fini de travailler. La machine était prête, il ne fallait plus que la tester.

Rumble escaladait la machine tandis que Ziggs ouvrait la grande porte. Tristana semblait inquiète.

Tristana : Tu es sûr que ça marchera sous la pluie ?

Rumble : Je l'ai programmé pour fonctionner dans des conditions extrêmes. Même si on n'a fini qu'à 70%, sa devrait marcher.

Il rentra dans le cockpit puis alluma la machine qui se réveilla dans un sifflement de plus en plus bruyant. Il alluma les phares et activa le réacteur. Ziggs et Tristana reculèrent. La machine s'éleva doucement d'une dizaine de centimètre au-dessus du sol. Puis elle descendit. Il ouvra le cockpit.

Rumble : Tu montes Tristana ? Je te ramène chez toi.

Elle se précipita vers la machine et prit ses munitions avec elle. Elle se trouva une place dans l'étroit cockpit juste derrière Rumble.

Quand celui-ci ferma le cockpit, on n'entendait plus que la machine et la respiration des occupants.

La machine décolla de nouveau de dix centimètre et se mit à flotter lentement hors du hangar. La pluie frappait la vitre et le vent poussait la machine. Rumble saisit alors fermement les commandes et sillonnât les rues de Bandle jusqu'au logis de Tristana.

Tristana : On est déjà arrivé ? Elle va vites ta nouvelle... Humm... Ton nouveau...

Rumble : Vaisseau ?

Tristana : Mécha ! Voilà c'est ce que je cherchais. Mais bon.

Elle s'adossa sur Rumble

Tristana : Tu t'en vas avec demain c'est ça, alors je ne sais pas tu pourrais rester un peu avec moi. On pourrait parler ensemble.

Rumble : Mais, Tristana, je m'en vais tout de suite.

Tristana : Vraiment ? ...

Rumble : Pour chaque seconde que je perds ici, elles ont de moins en moins de chance de survie. C'est pour ça que je dois partir Tristana.

Tristana : Je comprends.

Elle s'approcha lentement du visage de Rumble en entrouvrant la bouche. Elle lui donna un doux baiser sur la joue. Rumble était terriblement embarrasser.

Rumble : … Tu n'as pas besoins de faire ça Tristana.

Tristana : Je veux juste t'apporter du soutien.

Tristana rigola puis descendit. Elle n'avait que deux pas à faire avant de rejoindre sa porte. Elle le regarda encore une dernière fois puis ferma la porte. Une petite larme lui échappa de l'œil pendant qu'elle entendait le mécha partir. Elle courut saisir son canon et sortir pour l'accompagner mais il était déjà partit.

Tristana: Reviens vite...

Partie I chapitre 3 : Le voile d'eau _par Super0silver_

Chapitre 3 : Le voile d'eau.

Le vent du nord soufflait son air sec et froid. L'eau en était emplie, les gouttes qui caressaient les arbres touffus tout le long des écorces. Peu de gens vivaient dans l'arrière, généralement, c'était des fermiers. Ils connaissent la région comme leur maison. Ils savent où leurs bêtes aiment le sol. Ils savent aussi comment s'orienter dans la vaste forêt qui entourait le côté nord de Bandle. Ce n'était pas de riches yordles, juste de simples paysans, pour la plupart. Mais c'est également aux alentours de Bandle que le ton change et que la sécurité ne se limite qu'à sa capacité à se défendre. Il n'est pas rare de croiser des brigands ou de banals voleurs. Ces gens de toutes races et de toutes origines s'attaquent aux aventuriers solitaires et aux convois mal gardés. Ils ne traînent que le long des routes ou aux endroits susceptibles de campement.

La pluie n'avait pas cessé, elle gardait sa forte intensité. L'air devenait lourd et frais, il devenait doux et pur. Rumble avait quitté Bandle depuis maintenant une heure, son mécha se comportait plutôt bien et il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier la température. Il avait parcouru l'équivalent de quatre heures de trajet en charrette. Ses réacteurs consommaient le même carburant que celui qu'il utilisait pour son lance-flamme, il décida alors de les couper pour en économiser, il devait en avoir suffisamment pour nettoyer et revenir à Bandle. Les jambes du mécha s'enfoncèrent dans la boue en laissant des éclats bruns sur le module principal, la marche pouvait reprendre. Sans s'éloigner du lieu indiqué par le yordle, il continua à travers la forêt.

En croyant apercevoir une lueur jaunâtre, il éteignit ses phares et s'arrêta net. Il ne voyait rien entre la brume et les arbres. Il avait pensé à installer une fonctionnalité servant à voir dans l'obscurité directement à partir de la visière du cockpit. Il ouvrit alors la vitre et descendit à pied pour s'approcher de plus près. Couvert par le bruit de la pluie, on n'entendait presque pas ses petits pas dans la boue. Puis, il était suffisamment près de la lueur pour entendre des voix.

… : Va s'y, tien moi bien cette lanterne. Je vois presque plus rien.

… : Voilà. Hé dépêche-toi moi aussi, j'ai envie de pisser.

… : Dépose la alors.

… : T'es bête ou quoi ? Y'a de la boue sur le sol t'imagine si on ne voie plus rien.

C'était deux hommes en armure qui faisait leurs besoins sous un arbre. Rumble les voyait alors mieux, en effet les yordle ont une acuité visuelle supérieure à celle des hommes. Il tenta alors de s'en rapprocher d'avantage pour les suivre.

… : Hé tu crois que y'a des bêtes par ici ?

… : J'en sais rien, si tu ne te grouilles pas, je te laisse ici. Ça fait déjà pas mal de temps qu'on est là.

… : ça va ! Ça va ! … merde !

… : Quoi encore ?

… : J'en aie mis sur ma main.

… : Dépêche-toi abrutit !

… : Voilà j'ai fini.

Rumble les suivait, il voulait être sûr de leur nombre. Il suivit la lanterne dans la forêt avant d'en apercevoir une dizaine de plus. La zone était plus claire, il y avait coupé les arbres, il y avait environ une vingtaine et non une dizaine sans compter ceux qui pourrait se trouver dans les tentes. Il balaya la zone, mais ne vit pas les petites yordles. Il risquait de se faire attraper, mais grâce à sa petite taille, il pourrait avoir une chance de se cacher dans la forêt. Il avança lentement en évitant les lanternes pour se positionner près d'une tente. Il longea la tente afin d'apercevoir le centre du campement. Deux hommes en armure y discutaient avec une caisse près d'eux. L'un deux ressemblait à un archer, il avait une arbalète et une capuche. L'autre n'avait rien de particulier.

Archer : Tu sais si les pluies durent aussi longtemps dans cette région ?

Soldat : Peut-être, ça fait depuis hier que je n'ai pas vu le soleil, vivement qu'on reprend la route pour quitter ce trou paumé.

Archer : Ah…

Soldat : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Archer : Je ne sais pas, on n'a pas de soucis ici.

Soldat : on n'a surtout pas d'argent et presque rien à bouffer.

Archer : oui, mais au moins ici on n'est bien encadrés, tu sais, avec ce lieutenant-là. Il va bien nous payer celui-là

… : (son quasi-inaudible)

Le soldat donna un coup de pied dans la boite

Soldat : La ferme dedans ! On vous a déjà donné à manger ce matin !

Archer : Elles parlent encore ? J'espère que l'autre qui s'est enfuie s'est fait bouffer pas des loups.

Soldat : De toute façon, on a envoyé les deux nains pour la tuer, on est tranquille.

Rumble n'avais pas compris sur-le-champ, mais en faisant un lien avec la boite et les Yordles, elles étaient peut-être dans celle-ci. C'était une boite en bois avec une légère ouverture au centre d'une des faces latérales. Elle ne ressemblait pas à celles que Meela avait d'écrite. Les soldats auraient pu renforcer leur dispositif depuis l'évasion de Meela. Mais la boite en bois risquerait de s'enflammer avec elles dedans s'il remmène directement son mécha.

La pluie diminuait peu à peu et la brume risquerait alors de descendre. Rumble devait se dépêcher s'il voulait profiter de ces avantages au plus vite. Un homme en armure lourde apparus derrière l'archer

… : Alors, sa glande ?

Soldat : Lieutenant !

Archer : Non mon lieutenant, on surveille la cargaison.

Lieutenant : Allez-vous restaurer puis reprenez vos rondes, on ne quitte pas le camp avant demain matin.

Soldat et Archer : Entendu lieutenant !

Ils se levèrent et disparurent dans la brume. Le soldat avait faim, on pouvait entendre son ventre gargouiller, il rejoignait les autres chez le cuisinier. Le cuisinier remuait sa marmite sous une fine bâche. C'était un soldat comme les autres, il avait juste la charge du repas d'aujourd'hui. Un autre soldat s'avança pour parler au chef.

Soldat : Alors chef, qu'est-ce qu'on a aujourd'hui ?

Cuisinier : Du ragoût de légumes et un peu de pain.

Archer : Sa à l'air bon !

Cuisinier : Ouais mais c'est toujours froid, je n'arrive pas à maintenir le feu avec ce temps de merde. J'ai plus de sel et de l'eau de pluie s'est foutu dans la marmite.

Soldat : Mais on ne va pas manger ça froid non ?

Un autre soldat : Ouais, moi, je veux plus de pain là.

L'archer tâta, son corps et se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé son arbalète près de la caisse.

Archer : Garder moi une portion, j'ai laissé mon arbalète.

Il courut alors vers la caisse où il avait laissé son arme, il la ramassa et se pencha légèrement en avant pour parler à la caisse.

Archer : Hé pssst, si vous avez encore faim et que vous nous laisser dormir, je vous apporte une patate ou une carotte d'accord ? … Hé répondez quand je vous parle là. … Merde, elles ne disent rien.

En faisant le tour de la boite, il se rendit compte qu'elle était ouverte à l'arrière. Il n'avait pas vu Rumble qui se positionnait hors de son champ de vision, clé-a-molette à la main, en se servant de la caisse. L'arche se pencha pour examiner la caisse.

Arche : C'est quoi ça ? Où sont-elles ?!

Rumble serra sa clé, inspira fort et d'une valse, il lança un coup de toutes ces forces vers la nuque de l'archer. Ne portant pas de casque, il s'assoupit sous le choc et tomba par terre. Rumble se rua alors vers deux tonneaux où se cachaient discrètement les deux fillettes. L'une était facile à reconnaître, c'était celle qui avait des cheveux bleus sombres, ils avaient tourné légèrement au noir par faute de lumière. L'autre avait le verre droit cassé. Elles étaient toute deux vêtues dans de sales robes de tissu beige, les soldats s'étaient amusés à leur mettre des laisses autour du cou. Rumble arriva précipitamment vers elles.

Rumble : Vous allez bien ? Comment vous appelez vous ?

… : Je… Je m'appelle Kaçis… Elle c'est Vira… on ne doit pas rester ici monsieur, les gardes vont vous tuer.

Elle avait la voie sèche, elle ne le regardait même pas, Rumble posa sa main froide sur son épaule et prit les mains de Vira qui étaient tremblantes.

Rumble : Ecoutez, je suis là pour vous sortir d'ici, vous pouvez courir ?

Vira : Kaçis à la jambe cassée, elle marche à peine…

Rumble : Aide la à monter sur mon dos.

Kaçis se hissa péniblement sur le dos de Rumble. Elle était plus grande que Vira et Meela, probablement du même âge de Tristana ou un peu moins. Rumble ne pouvait pas courir avec ce poids sur le dos. Il guida Vira en direction de son mécha. Ils réussirent à passer inaperçu dans le fin voile de brume. La pluie avait alors déjà cessée, Rumble et les deux autres avançaient difficilement dans la forêt. Il y faisait noir et le ciel était encore couvert.

Tout à coup, une lumière scintillante s'envola haut dans le ciel, arrivée à une certaine hauteur, elle éclaira d'une lumière rougeâtre les environs.

Rumble : Mince, ils ont dû remarquer votre absence. Profitons de la lumière pour vite avancer, mon mécha n'est plus loin, je peux le voir d'ici.

Ils se dépêchèrent d'atteindre le mécha. Rumble fit descendre Kaçis de son dos.

Rumble : Vira.

Il tenait alors Vira par les épaules,

Rumble : Je veux que tu aides Kaçis à marcher. Cacher vous en haut de cet arbre, je vais vous donner un coup de main.

L'arbre était suffisamment touffu pour abriter les yordles. Il monta alors dans sa machine. Et tenta de les soulever. Il parvint à les hisser sur l'arbre. Il y avait de l'eau dans le mécha, la visière était restée ouverte avant que la pluie ne cesse. Mais heureusement la cabine était étanche.

Vira : Où allez-vous ?

Rumble : Je dois d'abord m'occuper de ces humains, j'en ai pour pas longtemps, si je les laisse, ils risqueront de revenir vous tuer.

Il abaissa sa visière.

Il voyait au loin une multitude de torches s'agiter vers lui, il ralluma sa machine et vérifia son arsenal : Le lance-flamme n'était pas encore sec et sur la gauche, il n'avait qu'une masse. Tant pis, il fera avec. Il alluma sa machine en tournant la clé de contact, abaissa sa visière et alluma ses phares. Il s'élança propulser par ses réacteurs en direction du camp. Traversant d'un trait la forêt, il renversa un humain dans sur son passage. L'humain ne se relevait pas et ses camarades ne comprenaient pas. Ils ne voyaient que de la lumière.

Soldat : Qu'est-ce que... C'est de la magie ! ... Non, regardez !

Un autre soldat : D'où est-ce que ça vient cette chose !

Le lieutenant tira une valse de flèche sur la machine, les flèches ricochaient sur le métal.

Rumble : Hum... On dirait que je les ai surestimés.

L'archer qui surveillait la caisse décocha un vif carreau sur les phares, il en brisa une et la machine pouvait être identifiée.

Archer : C'est de l'Hextech ! N'ayez pas peur, c'est chose là, on les casse comme d'la ferraille !

Lieutenant : En formation ! Détruisez-moi cette chose !

Les soldats assaillirent le mécha de tous les côtés avec des haches et des épées. L'un d'entre eux se lança dans la mêlée, arriver au pied de la machine, il ne savait plus par où commencer. Rumble porta d'une longue valse, un choc terrible au soldat, le punissant de son imprudence. Le soldat fut projeté sur une tente du camp, il n'avait plus l'air de pouvoir respirer.

Rumble : Pas très malin de sa part, à qui le tour ?

Lieutenant : Qui parle ? Sort de ta cachette, viens te battre ! Si tu ne sors pas, on va te faire sortir. Visez les jointures ! On va lui montrer de quel bois on se chauffe !

L'armure du mécha était solide, mais ne demeurait pas impénétrable. Les jointures liaient l'armement au module principal, détruites, le mécha ne serait plus qu'une boite de conserve que ces soldats n'auront aucun mal à ouvrir. Il fallait en finir et au plus vite.

Le lance-flamme n'était pas encore sec, il fallait improviser. Rumble les comptait, il y avait un lieutenant, trois archers et quinze soldats. Il s'élança contre les soldats les plus proches, il en renversa deux et les autres l'attaquaient sur les flancs. Il enchaînait avec des mouvements paraboliques pour achever ceux qui étaient à terre. En écrasant l'un d'eux, il resta empaler sur les pointes de la masse. Rumble le renvoya en direction des autres soldats.

Soldat : Attention baissez la tête !

L'un ne se baissa pas et fut projeter sur une autre tente.

Ils se faisaient décimer un à un par le yordle, ça en devenait presque ennuyant, l'écart de force était trop important. Il ne pouvait même pas s'enfuir tellement il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Lieutenant : replions-nous ! Replions-nous vers le fleuve !

Ceux qui pouvaient courir se repliait vers le fleuve qui se jetait dans l'océan en longeant la forêt. Dans sa course, le lieutenant lança une deuxième flèche au phosphore en l'air. Elle brillait si fort qu'on aurait pu la voir depuis la ville.

Rumble : Qu'est-ce qu'il essaye de faire cet humain... Peu importe, mon lance-flamme doit être sec. Il n'en reste plus que cinq à brûler et j'en aurais fini d'eux.

Dans sa course, le lieutenant lança une deuxième flèche au phosphore en l'air. N'étant pas encore mort Rumble s'arrêta pour l'achever.

Rumble : Il devrait s'estimer heureux de mourir sans souffrir, ses complices ne pourront pas en dire autant.

Il avait à peine fini de l'achever qu'il entendit le son long et pesant d'un cor venant du fleuve. Il activa ses propulseurs pour sortir immédiatement de la forêt. C'est après avoir dépassé le dernier chêne de la forêt qu'il réalisa d'où provenait ce son.

Un énorme vaisseau s'était rapproché de la rive, il portait de grandes voiles sombres brodées d'un sceau rouge pourpre. Pas moins d'une centaine d'hommes en armure lourde descendirent du bateau en laissant monter le lieutenant. Ils se mirent en ligne défensive en face du mécha de Rumble. Un homme à cheval se démarqua du groupe. Il portait un heaume et tenait une longue lance entièrement en métal. Il s'avança et prit la parole.

Titus : Toi ! Qui es-tu pour oser t'attaquer à un lieutenant de Noxus ! Je suis le capitaine Titus, meilleure lancier de cette aire de Runeterra. Tu as deux choix : Soit tu baisses les armes, soit tu meurs. Fait vite ton choix.

Rumble souleva la visière du mécha, il n'en descendit pas, mais se dressa à l'avant du mobile principale.

Rumble : Ah oui ? Vous allez me tuer ? C'est donc vous, les noxiens, c'est vous qui enlever des petites yordles ?

Titus : Regardez-moi ça, un rat qui parle.

Rumble : Tu n'as rien d'autre à ajouter ? Je ne vais pas retourner d'où je viens sans vous avoir tous cramer comme un champ de céréale sec.

Titus : Soldat, avec moi !

Il lança directement sa lance depuis sa position. Elle s'envola haut dans le ciel. Rumble se pressait de fermer sa visière. La lance de métal pénétra sans aucune résistance le verre froid en laissant une unique fissure propre qui longeait les contours de l'impact. À l'intérieur, du sang coulait dans la cabine, la joue gauche de Rumble n'avait pas pu s'écarter à temps. Il saignait abondement, la plaie était fine mais profonde. Il pouvait sentir l'air pénétrer par la mince fissure dans le module, il les entendait approcher à vive allure. Il tâta ses commandes sans bouger la tête, il parvint à saisir son levier qui est censé ajusté sa température. En abaissant le levier, en entendit un ronronnement qui venait du lance-flamme. Rumble se mit à sourire. Titus était déjà arrivé près de la machine, il essayait de retirer sa lance profondément encré.

Rumble : Dégage de là !

Il expulsa la visière du module. Elle percuta Titus qui tomba alors à terre. Son cheval s'enfui. Rumble actionna pleinement le lance-flamme qui vomissait des flammes à n'en point finir. Titus cria pendant deux secondes et mourra dans sa propre armure qui fondait sur sa peau. Les soldats au loin regardèrent le spectacle.

Rumble : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous avez peur ? Amenez-moi votre Lieutenant, que je lui arrache la tête.

Une première vague de soldat s'élança sur lui. Les suivantes l'encerclaient pendant qu'il se battait.

Au loin, ne voyait que des flammes et on entendait que des cris, du métal qui se brise. L'air qui devient sec et qui sent le brûler. Le sol boueux qui devient pourpre et dur. Voilà une vingtaine de minutes que Rumble se battait férocement contre la horde de noxien. Ceux qui tentaient d'escalader le mécha recevait des coups de pelle tandis que les autres brûlaient sans comprendre ce qui se passait réellement.

Du coin de l'œil, Rumble remarqua que le bateau s'éloignait de la côte. Des soldats, je jetais à la mer pour le rattraper. Très vite, il coupa le lance-flamme et se propulsa près de la rive en renversant une dizaine de soldats.

Rumble : Hé ! Où crois-tu fuir lâche !

Il s'arrêta aux bords de l'eau en achevant un autre soldat.

Rumble : J'espère que vous savez nager dans un océan enflammé.

Il tenta d'aligner manuellement les roquettes situées dans le dos du module principal dans la trajectoire du bateau. Il chargea, puis tel un volcan en éruption, une salve de roquettes foreuses. Les soldats distancés par la machine observaient les vives comètes qui descendaient droit vers leur navire. Une explosion retentit au loin. Le bateau volait en éclats. Les soldats n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

Soldat : Le... Le lieutenant est mort ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Un autre soldat : Je ne sais pas. Nous devons d'abord abattre cette machine !

Soldat : C'est du suicide !

L'autre soldat : Fuir n'est pas une option. Avec moi !

Ils s'élancèrent dans une dernière charge en direction de Rumble. Lance et hache à la main. Sachant qu'ils vont probablement mourir. Rumble se retourna et les massacra tous, tous sauf un d'entre eux. Celui-ci avait l'air plus intelligent que les autres, il ne savait pas se battre.

En remarquant qu'il était le dernier encore debout, il se rendit sous les médisances de ses frères d'armes. Il se mit à genoux devant le mécha. Croisa les doigts et implora Rumble de le laisser partir.

Rumble : Tu n'écoutes donc pas ce qu'on te dit ? Viens te battre, de toute façon, je ne laisserais personne en partant d'ici. Mais avant, dis-moi qui es-tu exactement ?

... : Un messager.

Rumble : Dis-moi en plus. (dit Rumble en achevant d'autre soldat à terre)

... : Je suis spécialisé dans le renseignement.

Rumble : Tu veux me rendre service ?

... : Pardon ?

Rumble : Achève celui-là, il fait trop de bruit. (il attend) Maintenant, tu vas me dire...

... : Vous dire ?

Rumble : Me dire, pourquoi vous, humain, vous en prenez-vous aux miens ?

... : Je ne..(interrompu)

Rumble : Je n'ai pas fini, alors tu vas bien m'écouter sans jacasser. Je ne parle pas de guerre ni de génocide. Je te parle d'enlèvement de fillettes, qui sont à peine adolescentes. Alors ? C'est comment ?

... : Je peux tout expliquer, le lieutenant à débarquer ici avec une petite escouade. Il avait pour but d'enlever des filles de race yordle.

Rumble : Race yordle... Ton lieutenant, il allait en faire quoi ?

... : Les livrées.

Rumble : À qui ? ... À qui !?

... : Je vais avoir des problèmes.

Rumble : Tu as cinq secondes.

... : ... Il s'appelle... C'est un homme très puissant, il a une grosse armée, il peut... (Interrompu)

Rumble : Écoute, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre dit moi qui c'est et pourquoi. Je ne le répéterais pas.

... : ... Il s'appelle Hutis, c'est un riche homme. Il possède une terre dans une des villes sous l'influence Noxienne. Il voulait... Il voulait en faire des partenaires. Des partenaires pour son propre plaisir. Des esclaves.

Rumble : Mmm... Et toi t'en pense quoi ?

... : Mmm... Moi ?

Rumble : Oui.

... : C'est lui le patron, il fait ce que bon lui semble.

Rumble : Alors ce n'est rien de grave ?

... : Ce ne sont que des petites yordles, rien de bien...(interrompu)

Rumble : Je te croyais beaucoup plus intelligeant que ça.

Il le tua.

Rumble revint aussi vite que possible sur ses pas. Cela faisait un long moment qu'il avait laissé les deux fillettes. La pluie avait laissée place à un vent froid et humide dans laquelle Rumble cherchait l'arbre auquel s'étaient caché les deux yordles. En avançant lentement dans la forêt, il entendit un sifflement.

Vira : Par ici ! On est là !

En les installant dans la cabine, il n'y avait pas suffisamment de place pour trois. Rumble descendit alors de la cabine et fabriqua une place de fortune au-dessus du lance-flamme. Vira s'installa sur ce siège et Kaçis se mit à l'arrière où elle pouvait immobiliser sa jambe cassée. Sur la route, il pouvait les voir de plus près, ces deux yordles qui lui avait donné tant de mal à secourir. Il était satisfait de son acte, elles étaient sauves. Presque saine, l'une plus que l'autre. Mais au moins vivante. Pendant la route, il tenta de parler avec elles pour réchauffer l'atmosphère.

Rumble : Tu as toujours mal à la jambe Kaçis ?

Kaçis : Oui... J'ai beaucoup mal. Mon os doit être en morceaux, je n'arrive plus à dormir avec ces douleurs

Rumble : Tout ira bien, on te soignera à Bandle. Tu pourras très vite marcher rassure toi.

Kaçis : Merci infiniment monsieur... Comment vous appelez vous ?

Rumble : Rumble, mon nom est Rumble. Et toi Vira, tes lunettes, tu devrais les faire changer.

Vira : Oh non, je peux encore voir avec. Ce serait dommage de les changer, elles ont de l'âge vous savez.

Kaçis : Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour voir avec ces choses-là.

Vira : Toi, tu vois déjà bien Kaçis.

Elles se regardèrent un instant puis se mirent à rire.

Kaçis : Je n'espérais plus d'être libre à nouveau.

Vira : Moi de même. Nous vous devons la vie monsieur Rumble. Comment pourrions-nous vous remerciez.

Kaçis : Nous ne sommes pas bien riches, mais mes parents m'ont laissé une petite ferme.

Rumble : Vous voulez réellement me faire plaisir ?

Vira : Tout ce que nous pourrions faire monsieur Rumble.

Rumble : Bien, ne vous donner pas la peine de me donner quoi que ce soit. Si je vous aide, c'est que personne ne serait venu. Ou du moins, ne serait venu à temps. Vous ne méritez pas d'être traitée par des humains de la sorte. Vous voir toutes les deux ici en sécurité me rend suffisamment heureux. Vous devez avoir faim et soif, on ne sera pas à Bandle d'ici un bon moment. Vous pouvez dormir un peu. En attendant, on va retirer ces colliers. Je dois avoir une paire de ciseaux sous le siège, Kaçis, tu dois pouvoir l'atteindre.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer dans l'obscurité nocturne. Rumble et Kaçis ne dormaient pas. Ils discutaient alors un peu :

Rumble : Je ne veux pas remuer les plaies, mais comment vous ont traité ces humains ? Comment vous êtes-vous cassé la jambe ? Racontez-moi.

Kaçis : C'était horrible, le simple fait d'y penser me rappelle des douleurs atroces. Ils nous ont battus, attaché, suspendus par les pieds aux branches d'arbre, fait courir en ronds. Et toutes ces choses pour que nous soyons faibles et inapte à résister. Un jour je n'en pouvais plus, je leur avais dit qu'ils ne me forceront plus à courir et à leur servir de divertissement. Alors l'un d'eux c'est approcher et m'a briser la jambe gauche... Pourquoi sont-ils aussi cruel ?

Rumble : C'est dans leur nature, certain sont réellement des animaux dépourvus de conscience qui jure et se batte sans raison.

Kaçis : Certains sont bons aussi, non ?

Rumble : Je ne crois pas.

Kaçis : Bien sûr que si !

Rumble : Et je vous dis que non ! ... Faite comme bon vous semble.

Kaçis : Je le voie dans vos yeux, vous les haïssez. Pourquoi ?

Rumble : Regardez-vous, voyez comment ils vous traitent. Vous êtes ici, jambe en bouillie, visage balafré, trainée dans la boue comme un sac de patate.

Kaçis : (glousse légèrement)

Rumble : Ça vous amuse ?

Kaçis : Oui un peu, j'avais l'habitude de trainer des sacs de patate dans la ferme, que de souvenir. Excusez-moi, je comprends que ces gens n'étaient pas amicaux. Mais quand on cultive des légumes, tous ne sortent pas pourries de la terre non ? Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ces gens-là font partie d'un groupe d'humain.

Rumble : Noxiens...

Kaçis : Oui voilà... Peut-être, d'autre sont plus sages et vertueux.

Rumble : Je demande à voir ça !

Leur discussion avait raccourcis le chemin, ils pouvaient apercevoir les lumières de Bandle. Ils approchaient des premières cabanes qui peuplaient la ville.

Rumble : Où est-ce que je peux vous déposer ?

Aucune ne répondit, elles étaient si fatiguées. Autant par l'émotion, par la faim. Elles ne risquaient pas de se réveiller avant le soleil. Rumble mis alors le cap chez lui.

Il descendit un instant pour ouvrir la porte de son garage. Il fit entrer le nouveau mécha qui prenait légèrement plus de place. Il parcourut la maison en allumant des bougies un peu partout ; une faible lumière ne risquerait pas de perturber celles qui étaient endormie. Il chercha une des fioles que Ziggs et Meela lui avaient préparées quand il avait les mains meurtries. Il en trouva une fiole complète et alla en donner à Kaçis qui dormait. En s'approchant de son oreille, il lui chuchota légèrement.

Rumble : Kaçis, essaye de boire ça, sa vas soulager ta jambe. (Elle gémit légèrement pour lui faire comprendre quelle a entendue) Tiens, je vais installer Vira, je reviens te chercher.

Il partit alors réveiller Vira afin de la conduire dans sa chambre à coucher. Elle n'avait même pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux, Rumble la guida jusqu'en haut. Il lui demanda de retirer ses vêtements pour en enfiler d'autres qui seraient propre et sec. Il retourna chercher Kaçis, il l'a trouva à moitié éveillée.

Rumble : Comment tu te sens ?

Kaçis : Ma jambe, je n'ai pas trop mal, mais elle est froide. Où sommes-nous ?

Rumble : Chez moi, je vais te porter, tu penses que ça ira ?

Kaçis : Oui...

Il porta lentement Kaçis jusqu'en haut où Vira dormait. Elle se changea également puis Rumble la déposa à coté de Vira sur le large matelas qui lui servait de lit. Allongée, Kaçis parla à Rumble :

Kaçis : Tu ne vas pas dormir ?

Rumble : Si, je vais dormir en bas. Bonne nuit.

Il éteint la bougie.

Le lendemain matin, Rumble se réveilla malgré lui. Il n'avait pas suffisamment dormit mais devait préparer quelque chose pour Vira et Kaçis. Après sa toilette, il sortit dehors avec un blouson brun. Le vent humide attaquait la plaie qui cicatrisait sur sa joue gauche. Il se rendit chez un vendeur de pâtisseries qui ouvrait tôt le matin.

Pâtissier : Bonjour, que puis-je vous servir ?

Rumble s'assit péniblement sur un tabouret.

Rumble : Vous avez quelque chose pour réveiller un peu ?

Pâtissier : Je peux vous proposer une infusion si vous voulez ? Autre chose ?

Rumble : L'infusion d'abord s'il-vous-plait.

Il lui apporta une infusion brulante aux plantes. Rumble la consomma à courte traite. Puis il demanda au pâtissier.

Rumble : Que faites-vous de bon et de très nourrissant.

Pâtissier : Je fais de bonnes tartes aux baies. Vous en voulez ?

Rumble : Trois, j'en voudrais trois.

Pâtissier : (en mettant les tartes dans une feuille) Vous voulez manger tout ça ? Bon appétit alors.

Il emporta ces tartes chez lui ou il en disposa une aux trois coins de la table. Il partit ensuite jeter un coup d'œil à l'étage.

Rumble : C'est marrant, cette scène m'est familière...

Il se mit en direction des escaliers et commença à gravir les marches. Il pensait à sa vie, à son état physique et mentale, à son avenir. Que veut-il réellement être ? Ces humain qu'il déteste tant, il en aurait déjà fait plus de victime chez les leurs que l'un d'eux chez les siens. Il prit un moment et s'assit. Il pourrait continuer tout ça : Tuer les humains qui s'attaquent à son peuple, faire terreur chez eux et mourir en servant cette cause ; ou bien rester ici, et envisager de fonder un foyer avec Tristana, enseigner ce qu'il sait sur la mécanique. Le doute planait dans son esprit mal réveiller qui rêve encore du visage des gens qu'il à tuer la veille. Il avait dans sa maison, un couple de jeune yordle qui lui dois la vie et qu'il compte "livrer à nouveau" puis reprendre alors la même chose. En y repensant, Bandle est gardé par de nombreux corps qui défendent la ville et ses environs. Tristana travaille déjà pour l'une d'elle. Et on connait bien l'escouade aérienne de pilote de Machine Destructrice de Reconnaissance.

Rumble : Même si leurs pigeons volent bien, ils manquent en nombres. Et puis, pourquoi se tourmenter avec tout ça. Allons prendre l'air loin d'ici.

Il se leva et sortit de chez lui un moment. Il sentait le goût désagréable d'une tache inaccomplie

Rumble : Mais... Je vais où ? Je ne peux pas abandonner Vira et Kaçis seules ici. Elles doivent d'abord rentrer chez elles. C'est vraiment bizarre, d'habitude je n'ai pas cette sensation de penser à mille choses d'une seule traite.

Rumble fit demi-tour, il rentra de nouveau chez lui et commençait à douter de la composition de l'infusion que lui a fait consommer le pâtissier. Il monta doucement dans sa chambre. Elles dormaient paisiblement dans son doux lit. Il se muni d'une brosse et entra dans la douche. En se regardant dans la vitre, il sursauta presque. Il voyait un yordle aigri, avec de longs cernes, du sang dans la fourrure et des yeux vides. Par réflexe, sa main se posa sur cette face comme si ce n'était pas celle qu'il portait depuis le jour où il sauta par la fenêtre de la chambre de Meela.

Rumble : Dis donc, tu n'as plus dormis depuis combien de temps toi ? Tu sauves des vies pourtant tu n'es pas heureux, même si tu prétends l'être. Alors pourquoi n'irais-tu pas chercher ceux qui sont "sages et vertueux". (il rigole)

Il alluma la pompe.

Les fleurs s'envolent en portant avec eux leurs odeurs délicieuses. Tristana passait près de ces buissons volumineux sur lesquelles on aurait pu s'allonger sans trop craindre de se blesser. Elle portait quelques affaires enveloppées dans un tissu fin. En se rapprochant de la porte, elle angoissait de plus en plus. Elle pensait :

Tristana : Quand va-t-il rentrer... Où est-t-il maintenant...

Elle marchait en balançant légèrement la tête, puis pouvait apercevoir la maison de Rumble au bout du chemin. En entrant dans la pièce principale, il n'y avait personne. Elle s'apprêtait alors à faire demi-tour pour rentrer chez elle quand elle aperçut des traces de boue en forme de pas sur le sol. Il y en avait de deux tailles différentes : L'une grande en forme de botte, l'autre petite ressemblant à des empreintes de pas. Sur la table, il y avait des tartes que personne n'avait encore touchées. Elle suivit les traces de pas jusqu'au seuil d'une porte qui renfermait la chambre de Rumble. Tristana s'y introduit discrètement dans la sombre pièce. Les fenêtres étaient fermées et sur un lit au milieu de la pièce, deux formes arrondies se reposaient. Il n'y avait aucun autre bruit dans la maison et Rumble s'emblait absent. Elle avança davantage dans la pièce pour voir à qui appartenait ces formes qu'elle voyait sous un drap gris. Tristana se tenait alors derrière l'une d'elle qui lui tournait le dos. Elle avait de longs cheveux bleu sombre qui s'étalaient sous le drap. Puis, soudainement, elle commença à se retourner en disant :

Kaçis : Vous vous êtes levé monsieur Rumb...

Kaçis écarquillait ses grands yeux bleus.

Kaçis : Qu... Qui êtes-vous ? (elle inspira fort) Au secours ! A l'aide Rumble on nous veut du mal !

Vira sursauta et se mit à crier aussi. Tristana essayait de se justifier mais ne pouvait pas se faire entendre. Derrière elle, Rumble surgit avec dans ses mains une paire de ciseaux.

Rumble : Sortez de chez moi ! Que... Tristana ?

Tristana : ... Mon dieu... Rumble... Ton regard... Il me fait peur.

Il relâcha la tension dans son bras en le laissant pendre un instant.

Rumble : Que fais-tu ici ?

Tristana : J'étais venu laisser des affaires pour les petites, juste un tas de vêtements et d'autres bricoles.

Vira : Qui c'est monsieur Rumble ?

Rumble : Juste une amie, n'ayez crainte.

Rumble installa alors Tristana en bas, sur un des sièges du salon.

Tristana : Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ?

Rumble : Non.

Tristana : ... Bon d'accord...

Rumble s'agitait et faisait des vas et viens entre son garage et sa chambre à coucher. Il demanda à Vira de prendre une douche tandis qu'il fabriquait des béquilles pour aider Kaçis à pouvoir se déplacer. Il lui immobilisa la jambe puis lui expliqua comment se déplacer : Il lui montra en imitant une démarche à un pied et deux appuis, puis la tenait par les flancs pour éviter qu'elle tombe. Kaçis s'assit sur le bord du lit et gardait la tête baissé.

Rumble : Tu trouves ça trop dur ? Je pense que je pourrais de faire une chaise roulante. Tu en voudrais une ?

Elle releva la tête en l'orientant vers Rumble.

Kaçis : Rumble, je vais... (elle verse une larme) devenir infirme, comment... (Elle en verse une autre) comment vais-je faire pour travailler dans ma ferme.

Rumble s'assit près d'elle, il emphatisait pour cette jeune fermière qui risquait de perdre son travail qui était alors sa seule source de revenu. Il la prise dans ses bras et lui dit.

Rumble : Ne te chagrine pas, on trouvera une solution. (Elle ne cessait pas de verser des larmes, il l'a serra encore plus fort) J'ai déjà ma petite idée, ça ira. (il se leva) Attend moi ici je t'apporte à manger et à boire.

Il sortit de la salle pour aller chercher à manger pour Kaçis. Il croisa Tristana derrière la porte, elle le regardait de travers.

Tristana : Tout va bien, comme tu veux ?

Il ferma la porte.

Rumble : Elle a besoin de repos.

Tristana : Ah je vois, tu joues le garde malade maintenant ?

Rumble : Pourquoi un ton accusateur ?

Tristana : Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide pour être seule avec elle, c'est ça.

Rumble : Elle est encore en état de choc, elle a besoin de respirer.

Tristana : Et moi je pense que tu joues un double jeu.

Rumble : Double quoi ? Tristana...

Tristana : Bon pas la peine d'insister, je m'en vais.

Rumble : Elle va perdre sa ferme...

Tristana : Et toi, tu n'es pas fermier non ? Comment oses-tu... Profiter de son état pour (interrompu)

Rumble : Et pour faire quoi !? (il baisse d'un ton) Si tu étais venue pour voir dans quel état je les aie trouvées tu saurais qu'elles méritent un minimum d'affection. Kaçis, ne peux plus marcher d'accord ? Tu voudrais que je la laisse là c'est ça ?

Tristana : Non, je pensais juste que tu étais différent, vis à vis de moi. Mais tu n'as l'air de ne manquer de rien. Mes congés touchent à leur fin et je vais reprendre du service.

Rumble : Ok.

Tristana : Ok ? Ok ?! Rumble ! (elle le tient par les joues) Tu ne m'aimes vraiment plus ? Regarde-moi. (elle le secoue légèrement) Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

Rumble : Ce n'est pas ça.

Tristana : Bon très bien, j'écoute ! Que vas-tu me dire ? Que c'est du passé ? Mais bon sang Rumble...

Rumble : Ne t'emporte pas écoute-moi.

Tristana : Non, ça va, j'en aie assez, tu préfères sauver les demoiselles puis ensuite les ramenez chez toi pour fricoter avec elle c'est ça ?

Rumble : Tristana reste calme, il y a des gens ici qui ne sont pas de très bonne humeur ici.

Tristana : Je ne peux pas rester calme ! (Rumble essaye de lui prendre la main) Ne me touche pas, monstre ! (elle le gifle sur sa plaie, il l'attrape de force et l'empêche de partir. Kaçis ouvre la porte avec ses deux béquilles)

Kaçis : Que se passe-t-il ?

Tristana : Ne restez pas ici ! C'est un sauvage (pendant ce temps Rumble la porte pendant qu'elle lui donne des coups) fuyez ! Rentrer chez vous !

Rumble descendit les escaliers et expulsa Tristana dans le garage. Elle trébucha en essayant de se rattraper sur la machine de Rumble : ses mains soulevèrent une couche de boue.

Tristana : (hors d'elle, se tenant allonger sur la machine) Je te haie, tu n'as jamais été celui que je croyais, tu es un monstre, un menteur, un imposteur, un traitre. (il l'écoutait au seuil de la porte en la regardant de haut) Tu me dégoute Rumble, tu me dégoute plus que tout au monde...

Rumble : Regarde tes mains...

Tristana mis quelque secondes avant de les regarder, elle les décolla difficilement d'une substance collante qui faisait le revêtement d'une bonne partie de la machine.

Tristana : (plus calme) ... Que-ce-que c'est que cette chose horrible et cette puanteur ?

Rumble : C'est un mélange, de boue, de sang, de peau carbonisée, de chair brûlé, de sueur, d'acier et probablement de merde que font les humains quand ils meurent. Pendant que vous, vous fêtez, vous buvez, vous riez et vous chanter jusqu'à ne plus avoir la force de vous resservir. Moi, je me bas. Je me sacrifie, je donne corps et âmes pour aider quelques-unes de nos sœurs yordles. Arriver là-bas, j'étais prêt à mourir. À mourir ! Pour que ces humains ne reviennent plus, s'en prendre à d'autres personnes, (il la pointe du doigt) y comprit toi, Tristana. Je ne sais même pas combien de temps j'ai dormis, peut-être moins d'une heure. J'ai la poitrine qui brûle encore à force d'avoir respiré de la fumée organique, je me donne à fond pour quelle puisse retrouver la vie quelle avait avant. Elles ont le droit de vivre aussi non ?

Tristana ne voyait à cet instant que les yeux ambre de Rumble qui luisait de froideur dans l'obscurité grandissante de la pièce.

Rumble : Tandis que toi... (il rigole) alors toi, tu m'accuse de fricoter avec elles. (il rigole davantage, cela donne un frisson froid à Tristana) N'est-ce pas drôle ? Aller, rigole ! N'est-ce pas drôle que l'une de mes plus vielle connaissance, me regarde comme ces humain que je blâme sans cesse ?

Un moment de silence pesa dans l'atmosphère tandis que Tristana, la bouche tremblante, les larmes à flots, essaye de formuler une courte phrase.

Tristana : ... Je... Je suis...

Rumble lui coupe la parole.

Rumble : Non... Ce n'est plus la peine. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. (il s'approche d'elle pour l'aider à se relever) Tu devrais juste apprendre à écouter. Mon pardon tu l'as déjà, il est dur de voyager sur une moitié de carte. Viens manger avec nous.

Kaçis relâcha un long soupir en apprenant que ce n'était pas une querelle qui lui serrait gorge mais juste un malentendu. À table, les quatre souriaient ensemble, ils mangèrent vite et Rumble se retira dans son garage un instant. Il devait fabriquer cette fameuse chaise roulante pour Kaçis, il était temps pour elles de rentrer. Rumble sortit une chaise flambant neuve de son garage, elle était un mélange d'artisanat et de mécanique. Elle s'assit dessus puis Rumble la poussa de tout Bandle jusqu'à sa ferme. Pendant le trajet, Vira se fit serrer à nouveau par ses parents et ses frères qui pleurait tous de joie. Comme une sorte de chorale. Kaçis fut surprise de voir ses bêtes encore en vie : le vieux voisin en avait pris soin. Sa maison lui avait décidément manqué : il y avait contre habitude, de la poussière sur ses instruments agricole.

Rumble : Je pense que Meela pourrais te donner un coup de main ici.

Kaçis : Merci, je pense qu'elle serait ravie de revenir ici.

Rumble raccompagna Tristana à son groupement au bord de la ville. Elle lui annonça que leur mission sera beaucoup plus longue que prévue, même encore plus. Il lui donna une dernière accolade et la laissa partir. Il remarcha le long de Bandle, sous les rayons orangé du crépuscule et les reflets luisant du ruissèlement d'eau. Il s'arrêta à la bordure de de la ferme de Kaçis et s'appuya sur la barrière en bois qui limitait son champ. Elle était là, pas loin de lui, les cheveux bleu flottant dans le vent, rigolant avec Meela et Vira dans une série de jeu et d'imitation. Elles se retournèrent toutes vers lui, les yeux brillant, le sourire pur et le visage rayonnant. Rumble grava à jamais cette image dans son esprit, puis retourna, chez lui, pour reprendre où il s'était arrêté.

Fin de la partie I

Le lendemain matin

Rumble : Bon sang, ça pue dans cette maison... Tristy ! C'est toi qui sens mauvais ! Allez viens avec moi, je vais te faire prendre une bonne douche... Non plutôt un bain... Euh... Non je pense... Je pense, je vais devoir gratter longtemps...

54


End file.
